Nuestro amor no tiene precio
by Luce Pttz Cullen
Summary: Una joven de 18 años que ha vivido llena de carencias, un joven adulto de 22 con una vida envuelta en lujos. ¿Cómo el amor puede desarrollarse en dos escenarios tan distintos si hay dinero, posición y dos corazones en juego?
1. Chapter 1

BETEADO POR: Natzhieli Viridiana Ibarra Galvan

Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.

**Llegando a ti**

-¡Isabella! Apúrate niña que a la señora Esme no le gusta la impuntualidad- mi madre gritaba con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, aun sabiendo que nuestra casa era tan pequeña que con solo levantar un poco la voy la hubiera oído.

Sin muchas ganas salí de mi habitación pasando mis manos pon las inexistentes arrugas de mis desgastados jeans, para compensarlos escogí la blusa que me había regalado papá en mi cumpleaños pasado era de un bonito color azul y lo mejor de todo es que tenía un ligero escote que la hacía tener un toque de elegancia y para complementar mi atuendo unas valerinas negras que eran los zapatos más presentables que tenia.

Aun íbamos a tiempo pues René entraba a su trabajo a las 9:00 de la mañana y solo eran las 8:10 mas sin en cambio la puntualidad podía darme un punto a favor con los señores Cullen y es que el encontrar un trabajo se estaba volviendo algo fundamental si quería seguir estudiando y por lo menos ayudar un poco en casa.

Desde que tengo memoria tanto René como Charlie han tenido que trabajar para poder mantener nuestra casa en pie pero principalmente para poder mantenerme a mi; Mamá después de estar por mucho tiempo en distintos trabajos conoció a la familia Cullen y fue cuando la señora Esme le ofreció trabajo como la ama de llaves. Sin duda eso ha sido una de las mejores cosas que nos han pasado ya que dejando a un lado que la paga es demasiado buena, tanto la señora como su esposo Carlisle son personas muy humanitarias y no los típicos snobs asi que ahora junto con mi mamá nos dirigimos a su mansión para que me permita trabajar ahí.

Decir que me encontraba frente a una casa digna de revista es quedarse corto, pues aquel hogar parecía ser sacado de mis fantasías; los enormes jardines le daban un toque único pero la entrada y el imponente diseño en conjunto la hacía parecer una construcción moderna con toques clásicos, demasiado asombrada intentando captar hasta el mínimo detalle fui siguiendo a René hacia el recibidor. Sin percatarme por dónde íbamos llegamos a la entrada principal de aquella casa y no me sorprendió que el interior fuera aun más hermoso, un piso de mármol de un color un tanto aperlado cubria la habitación haciendo acorde a las paredes de un color champagne, por ambos lados de las paredes había dos ventanales por los cuales se podía observar un colorido jardín lleno de tulipanes y demás flores que no supe distinguir, entre los ventanales destacaba un espejo de media pared enmarcado en un cuadro de madera oscura lo cual provocaba un muy buen contraste con las paredes, dándole un toque muy mono en el centro de la habitación había sillones individuales de un color un poco más oscuro que el de las paredes y para finalizar distintos objetos de colores un poco más llamativos complementaban la decoración.  
>Me encontraba tan perdida analizando todo que no me di cuenta cuando una mujer de cabello color caramelo llegaba<p>

-Oh René pero ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí? Y con esta linda señorita- La que suponía yo era la señora Esme fue la que hablo

-Señora esta aquí presente es mi hija Isabella, le hable de ella hace algunos días y finalmente el día de hoy está aquí para confirmar el puesto en el que va a trabajar- Decía mi madre en un tono muy seguro.

-Pero claro, aunque pareces muy joven linda ¿que no debería ella estar en el instituto?-

-Es por eso que estoy aquí señora Esme, yo quiero continuar estudiando pero a mis padres se les va a hacer imposible continuar pagándome mi carrera y tal vez si usted me da la oportunidad de trabajar mientras estudio pueda finalizar mis estudios- Un tanto apenada supe responder.

Estaba esperando una respuesta positiva pues de lo contrario no sabría que hacer, y doña Esme parecía estar meditando su respuesta.

-Nada de señora, no me hagas sentir tan grande solo dime Esme; eres una persona que demuestra mucha fortaleza Isabella no muchas jovencitas pelean por lo que quieren así que es un hecho que de ahora en adelante vas a trabajar auxiliando a tu madre pero principalmente atendiendo a mi hijo Edward-

la sonrisa con la que finalizo estoy completamente segura que no se comparaba con la que adornaba mi rostro y es que todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas en la confirmación que acaba de recibir, después de todo que tan difícil podía ser el estar al pendiente del pequeño Edward.

Hola niñas bonitas! Esta es mi primera historia espero y les guste.

Me dejarían un bonito review


	2. ENTRE ANGELES Y REALIDADES

**BETEADO POR: Viry Natzy. Gracias bonita por soportarme!**

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.**

ENTRE ANGELES Y REALIDADES

Con energías renovadas y una confianza en mi increíblemente alta seguridad de que seria un buen comienzo me dispuse a cambiarme ya que, aunque no sería precisamente una sirvienta tenía que usar ese tipo de uniforme que para mi sorpresa no era el prototipo típico que se usaba , más bien era algo elegante. Consistía en una falda de tubo color negra que me llegaba justamente al inicio de mi rodilla, una blusa blanca cruzada con un listón gris justamente debajo de mis senos con un muy ligero escote en "v" − muy bonita por cierto −, pero por desgracia para mi tenía que usar unos ligeros tacones de no mas de cinco centímetros de alto que aun así, para mi coordinación resultarían algo mortal. Una vez cambiada y con mi cabello cayendo en suaves hondas me decidí a salir y buscar que era lo que tenia que hacer.

Mi mamá se había encargado de mostrarme esta casa pero seria mentir de mi parte si digo que no me costo trabajo encontrar la cocina pues era imposible no perderse al estar tan grande. Cuando entre a la cocina me sorprendí al ver a un muchacho rubio mas o menos de mi edad sentado en una pequeña mesita − debo reconocer que el joven era muy apuesto − y analizándolo bien pude notar que tenia uniforme lo cual me daba a entender que de la misma forma que yo, trabajaba aquí.

− Hola. − salude tímidamente.

Inmediatamente el volteo su rostro dejándome ver unas facciones muy marcadas, sus ojos eran de un azul que te invitaban a perderte en ellos, su nariz era recta, sus pómulos marcados y su piel era muy pálida haciendo contraste con sus ojos y cabello. El sin perder tiempo y de manera muy sutil me analizo de pies a cabeza, y en cuanto termino una linda sonrisa apareció en su rostro permitiéndome observar una dentadura perfecta.

− Hola bonita. Tú debes de ser Isabella, la hija de Reneé ¿cierto? − pregunto, yo por mi parte no deje pasar desapercibido su débil pero aun así presente acento sureño.

− Si claro, ¿y tú eres?

− Jasper Hale y déjame decirte que llevo mucho tiempo esperando conocerte − cuando termino de decir la oración tomo delicadamente mi mano y la llevo a sus labios para depositar un suave beso. Esa acción me dejo anonadada pues era la primera vez que un hombre realizaba esa acción hacia mí.

Un tomate en estos momentos le tendría envidia a mis mejillas de lo rojas que estaban. Igual que cuando tomo mi mano, delicadamente dejo de sostenerla y al incorporarse me hizo ver que era mucho más alto que yo.

− Pero que adorable muñequita. − Rió ligeramente − Ahora dime ¿Qué haces específicamente aquí con los Cullen?

− Soy la encargada de cuidar y atender al pequeño Edward Cullen por lo que me ha indicado la señora Esme.

La carcajada que soltó me dejo sorprendida pues yo no encontraba nada gracioso a lo que dije, pero al parecer para el fue el chiste del año. En cuanto pudo notar mi cara de confusión comenzó a detener y bajar el ritmo de sus carcajadas pero su cara de burla no parecía querer quitarse.

− Isabella, ¿tienes la menor idea de quién es el "pequeño" de Edward Cullen?... ¡El tiene de pequeño lo que yo de millonario egocéntrico!

Sinceramente no entendía, si no era un niño pequeño… ¿por que la señora Esme me había encargado estar al pendiente de el?

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle al tal Jasper entro una señora un poco regordeta y de aspecto amigable.

− Joven Jasper, la señorita Alice ya está lista para que la lleve al colegio. − la voz de la señora era más dulce de lo que aparentaba.

La sonrisa que puso el rubio en cuanto mencionaron a la tal Alice fue arrebatadora y sin esperar un instante mas tomo su saco de la silla y salió huyendo hacia la cochera.

Después de conocer a la señora Cope − la señora un poco regordeta − y saber que ella también trabajaba ahí como cocinera así como el chico Hale era el chofer personal de la señorita Alice − de la que solo sabía que era la otra hija del matrimonio − mi estadía aquí podía ser bastante llevadera.

Pase el resto de la mañana preocupándome por ubicar la mayoría de los lugares de la casa y tratando de aprender el nombre de las personas que colaboraban aquí, que para mi sorpresa no eran tantos como me lo imaginaba; solo me faltaba por conocer a Seth que era el encargado de que el jardín se encontrara en perfecto estado y al matrimonio Brandon el cual solo se dedicaba al mantenimiento exterior de la casa.

Justamente a las 12:00 de la mañana corrí a cambiarme para poder llegar a tiempo al instituto pues si llegaba tarde a Biología el señor Barner ni de chiste me dejaría entrar.

Salí volando pues al parecer hoy también iría caminando ya que sería un lujo si tomara un taxi, justamente cuando cruzaba la calle iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no note el sonido de las llantas sobre el pavimento hasta que note el ligero impacto en uno de mis costados que me tiro al suelo, al momento que caí solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y aunque trate de meter las manos no evite el golpe que me di en la cabeza. Era un dolor punzante a si que si habría mis ojos temía ver que había ese liquido rojo y espeso saliendo de la herida por lo que me quede tirada esperando que el mareo pasara o el dolor disminuyera, se que quedarme en el pavimento de por vida no era una opción, asi que con mucho esfuerzo comencé a abrir mis ojos y aunque me costo trabajo enfocar a la persona que tenía enfrente; cuando lo vi jure haber muerto y estar en los brazos de un ángel. Uno que nunca podría ser mío…

**Niñas listo! Gracias a las 2 nenas que me dejaron un review. Por lo que vi a muchas les gusto eso me pone muy muy feliz :D  
>Si no tienen cuenta en el FF dejen su correo para que les pueda enviar el adelanto ;)<br>Nos vemos el sig. Lunes!**


	3. Chapter 3

BETEADO POR: Viry Natzy. Gracias bonita por soportarme!

Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.

**¿QUIEN ERES?**

Aun no era capaz de asimilar si en verdad estaba en los brazos de una persona tan perfecta o era imaginación mía por el golpe. Sus ojos me miraban angustiados y sus labios se movían en palabras que mi cerebro no comprendía y como lo iba a hacer si estaba perdida admirando sus facciones.

Al recibir algunos rayos del sol su cabello que era un perfecto desorden parecía de un tono cobrizo con destellos rojizos los cuales se perdían al caerle sobre su frente dándole un aspecto tierno y a la vez sexi, el color de su piel era blanca e incluso un poco más que el tono de la mía aunque sin ningún tipo de imperfección que la opacara, su nariz era recta y un poco respingada pero era exacta para sus rasgos felinos y poderosos que poseía, sin embargo lo que hacia la conjunción perfecta era su mandíbula cuadrada que te invitaba a pasar tus manos sobre ella, justo en medio de esta se encontraban unos labios que estaban en línea recta pero eran finos y aparentemente suaves, por ultimo dando un toque final a su rostro estaban sus ojos de un poderoso verde esmeralda con un potente brillo que los hacía lucir aun mas preciosos de lo que ya eran. Esos ojos que me miraban expectantes y esperando alguna reacción de mi parte y fue cuando caí en cuenta que en verdad estaba en los brazos de el.

− Creo que el golpe es más serio de lo que parece, es necesario que te lleve al hospital a que te revisen. − Aunque me veía a mí el parecía debatirse entre el mismo y ahí supe que debía actuar.

− ¿Uh? No, creo que me encuentro bien. − Mi voz salió demasiado ronca para su tono normal y la cabeza la sentía explotar por lo cual no tarde en llevar mi mano para cubrirla.

− ¡REACCIONASTE!

Su grito fue lo último que escuche antes de caer completamente en la oscuridad que me cubrió.

Oooo0ooo0oooo0ooo0oooO

Podía percibir ruido a mi alrededor pero no me creía capaz de abrir mis ojos, el dolor en mi cuerpo era soportable pero principalmente se concentraba en una parte de mi cabeza y fue cuando recordé el golpe, la sangre, pero principalmente fue el chico de cabellos cobrizos el que vino a mi mente he hizo obligarme a abrir mis ojos. La luz me obligo a cerrarlos pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando y caí en la cuenta que me encontraba en el interior de un auto − uno muy lujoso − y que para mi grata sorpresa el conductor era el mismo que me había arroyado.

Al parecer el no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba consiente, pues sus nudillos apretaban con demasiada fuerza el volante y su mirada estaba completamente puesta en el camino

− Hola. − Mi voz seguía siendo grave y mi garganta pedía a gritos agua.

El ojiverde freno en cuanto escucho mi voz, provocando que el carro se detuviera bruscamente y mi cabeza impactara con la guantera.

− ¡Mierda! − El primer golpe más este me provocarían daño cerebral de por vida.

− Yo… lo siento mucho, en verdad perdóname. − Automáticamente volteo a verme con una expresión preocupada.

su voz era como terciopelo y jodidamene sexy que incluso me dejo aturdida por unos instantes.

− Se que sonara estúpido pero, ¿Cómo te encuentras? El golpe con el pavimento afortunadamente no provoco una herida muy seria por lo que pude observar. Pero creo conveniente que te lleve al hospital a que te revisen. − Su mirada era sincera e incluso preocupada, pero, de ninguna manera podía darme el lujo de ir al hospital por una simple caída. ¿Dolía? Claro que si, parecía que me habían tirado una enorme roca encima pero debía asistir a la escuela y regresar con los señores Cullen. Tal vez después iría al hospital pero momentáneamente no.

− ¡NO! − Al parecer levante la voz más de lo debido pues mi grito lo hizo brincar − Mmm... sinceramente agradezco tu preocupación pero no considero conveniente ir al hospital, ¿sabes? Caerme no es algo nuevo para mi por lo cual te agradecería que me dejaras en donde me encontraste. − Por su cara podía deducir que mi idea era demasiado loca y que una persona en su sano juicio aceptaría que la ayudaran, claro, en mi caso eso estaba de mas.

− En verdad te golpeaste duro ¿cierto? − la expresión con la que lo dijo provoco una carcajada en mí.

Pero en cuanto comencé a reír pare bruscamente pues la cabeza la sentía a explotar, y el chico a lado mío solo me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

− Mira…

− Isabella.

− Ok. Isabella de verdad que no acostumbro ir arrollando gente por mi vida, pero no fue mi error tú eras la que ibas tan despistada y ahora que quiero ser cortes y me ofrezco a llevarte a un hospital a que te revisen, me desprecias con la mala escusa de que "estas bien" − todo lo dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sin respirar, no negaba que se veía muy apuesto pero ¿Quién se creía para hablarme así? Ni siquiera mi padre lo hacia y no iba a permitir que un niño bonito viniera a hacerlo.

− ¡Ni siquiera fue mi culpa! Tú eres el que debiste fijarte por donde conduces, además es mejor para ti desligarte de esto. Si lo que te preocupa son los cargos que pueda presentar, líbrate de culpas niño que lo que ahora me importa es llegar a tiempo a clases.

Aun y con dolor le di la mirada más fría que pude y aunque su cara era un verdadero poema paro por completo el auto lo que me permitió descender rápidamente. Oh, oh, grave error. El maldito mareo que me dio me dejo como estúpida, tanto que al cerrar la puerta del auto me deje caer en el pavimento para cerrar un momento mis ojos en lo que pasaba.

En cuanto los abrí me encontré unos ojos verdes mirándome preocupadamente y a su dueño en cuclillas frente a mí.

− Por favor Isabella, esto no lo hago por culpa o lo que puedas hacer. Simplemente permíteme dejarte en un lugar seguro. − mientras decía eso su mirada se suavizo y tomo delicadamente mi mano como si de una pieza delicada de cristal se tratara haciendo que al sentir cuando su mano toco la mía una corriente eléctrica atravesarme.

Automáticamente levante mi mirada permitiendo que se encontrara con la suya. Me miraba sorprendido, al parecer no era la única que lo había sentido pero sin tomarle mas atención me ayudo a subir de nuevo a su auto.

− Por cierto soy Edward…

**Hola señoritas bonitas, como están? Yo muy muy feliz por la aceptación que esta teniendo el fic muchas gracias a todas ustedes que se toman tiempo para leerlo, un poco tarde pero aquí esta el capi, les gusto?  
>Pregunta a todas les llego el adelanto? Si no es asi avísenme para ver que pasa. Insisto si no tienen cuenta déjenme su correo para los adelantos.<strong>

**Nos vemos el lunes**


	4. ¿Quien eres tu?

BETEADO POR: Viry Natzy. Gracias bonita por soportarme!

Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.

**EDWARD POV.**

Estaba recostado aun en el sillón de Alec esperando a ver a qué hora se dignaba a salir, no podía negar que no me sentía perfectamente bien ya que estas eran las consecuencias de una noche de juerga. Verdaderamente solo a nosotros se nos ocurría y precisamente en domingo. Estaba tan aturdido que no note que mi celular sonaba y no fue hasta que este cayó al piso que mire que tenia cinco llamadas perdidas de mi madre, tres de mi papá, un mensaje de Alice y tres más de números que no conocía… vaya suerte la mía.

Sin pensarlo más decidí llamar a mamá y ver qué era lo que necesitaba. Después de esperar un segundo por fin una dulce voz atendió.

− ¿Hola?

− Mamá soy Edward… − ni bien me dejo terminar la frase cuando los gritos comenzaron.

− ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAS JOVENCITO? UNA HORA EDWARD CULLEN, UNA HORA TIENES PARA REGRESAR Y EXPLICARME DONDE PASASTE LA NOCHE. − sin esperar más colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y la seguridad de que llegando a casa me llevaría una muy buena charla. Si bien Esme se distinguía por tener un carácter tranquilo y dulce, debías cuidarte cuando la mayor de los Cullen se enfadaba.

Trague con dificultad al imaginar cómo iba a resolver todo esto y sin perder más tiempo le deje una nota a Alec haciéndole saber que nos veríamos más tarde. En camino a casa no pude dejar de pensar en la charla que había tenido con mi papá hace unos días

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba en mi recamara terminando de alistarme para salir con los chicos por unos tragos cuando Carlisle interrumpió mi habitación._

− _Mmm...… Edward ¿tendrás unos minutos para mi hijo? − Aunque su voz era calmada y en su cara había una sonrisa amigable. Sabia que esta "pequeña" visita seria por algo más serio de lo que aparentaba._

− _Claro papá, siéntate. _

− _Edward ¿hace cuanto que no cenas con nosotros en familia? − Su pregunta me desconcertó. Pues era verdad que ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, pero si no era por la escuela, era por mi servicio en el hospital, por estar demasiado cansado o por algunas veces salir con mis amigos._

− _No entiendo a que viene ahora todo esto. Tanto t_ú _como mamá saben que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerme notar como medico por mi mismo en el hospital y no por ser hijo el Cirujano Cullen, tal vez eso no absorbe todo mi tiempo pero también quiero salir con mis compañeros, ¿pueden entenderlo papá? Quiero disfrutar ahora que puedo y lo siento pero tampoco ha sido mi intención dejarlos de lado._

_La seguridad en mi voz y mi seriedad le dieron tal vez un significado equivocado a mis palabras y el silencio del hombre rubio frente a mi me lo confirmaba; justo cuando estaba a punto de corregir lo que había dicho por fin hablo._

− _¿A quién tratas de engañar hijo? Tú sabes que si te matas en el hospital no es por hacerte un renombre que desde que estabas en la Universidad te ganaste a pulso, si sales con tus amigos a emborracharte no es por diversión y si te acuestas con una chica diferente cada noche definitivamente no es por amor. Entiéndelo Edward no puedes ir así toda tu vida, debes de aprender a superarla a perdonarte dejar en el recuerdo a S…_

− _¡CALLATE! − Ni si quiera el tenia el derecho a decir su nombre no el de ella…_

− _Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mi vida, y tampoco tienes derecho a meterte en lo que hago. Así que si no quieres que te falte al respeto retírate de mi habitación ahora. − Me puse de pie abruptamente dándole la espalda era una mezcla de emociones lo que sentía sabía que si estaba hablando conmigo era porque estaban preocupados y me querían, mas no les permitiría que me dijeran que hacer con mi vida. Nadie más tenía derecho a hacerlo._

_Su mirada era de tristeza hacia a mí y sin pensarlo más se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida pero justo antes de marcharse se detuvo._

− _Edward no pierdas mas tiempo culpándola y llevando tu vida así, recupera al Edward que eras antes. Un día no muy lejano va a llegar una persona la cual valga la pena y por ella deberás cambiar si no la quieres perder, hijo valora lo que la vida te da. − sin decirme más salió dejándome una sensación de vacío y un nudo en el estomago. Sus palabras se habían hecho un hueco en mi mente poniéndome a pensar en su significado._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Todo el camino estuve pensando en esa charla y en que le debía una disculpa a Carlisle por la actitud que había adoptado después de todo el no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido.

Mientras conducía una chica cruzaba en camino y aunque no iba a mucha velocidad la niña parecía completamente ajena a lo que el mundo le rodeaba así que ni por entendida por dónde iba. Tocando la bocina del auto pensé que se quitaría, pero ella siguió avanzando y rogándole a Dios que los frenos sirvieran los pise hasta el fondo evitando llevármela.

Ella impacto con el costado del Volvo y baje corriendo a ayudarla, esperando que no le hubiese sucedido nada grave. Estaba inconsciente sobre el asfalto y la tome en mis brazos. Una maraña de cabello café me impedía ver su rostro y en cuanto lo aparte logre ver una criatura exquisita en mis brazos.

Su rostro aparentaba tranquilidad y tenía unas facciones hermosas, su piel lucia blanca tal vez un tono menor que la mía pero asombrosamente cremosa y suave, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona rodeada por pequeñas y casi imprescindibles pecas las cuales también abarcaban una parte de su pómulos lisos y adecuados para el tamaño de su carita, pero si algo en ella me llamo por completo la atención fueron sus labios eran unos labios que invitaban a ser besados una y otra vez eran de un color rosado, el inferior era ligeramente más relleno que el superior provocándote a morderlo y para finalizar su cabello era de un color chocolate lleno de brillo con ligeras ondas en las puntas que con el sol parecían ser de un tono rojizo.

Mientras la analizaba no me había percatado de que en la parte inferior derecha de su cabeza tenía algunas gotas de sangre lo cual me preocupo enormemente y comencé a hablarle mientras la movía lentamente esperando a que reaccionara, como no lo hacia comencé a divagar conmigo mismo.

− Creo que el golpe es más serio de lo que parece, es necesario que te lleve al hospital a que te revisen.

− ¿Uh? No, creo que me encuentro bien − apenas comenzaba a abrir sus ojos cuando pronuncio esas palabras, las cuales sonaron muy rocas.

− ¡REACCIONASTE! – creo que mi grito fue demasiado alto pues de nuevo cayó en la inconsciencia. Procure con mucho cuidado meterla al Volvo pues en verdad esta señorita iba a necesitar un medico.

En cuanto la deposite en el lado del copiloto corrí hacia mi asiento y emprendí camino hacia el hospital, estaba nervioso pues no quería que le pasara nada malo, algún extraño sentimiento se estaba apoderando de mí y no sabía ni que era.

− Hola. − En cuanto escuche de nuevo su voz frene abruptamente, provocando que ella impactara de lleno con la guantera del auto.

− ¡Mierda!

− Yo… lo siento mucho, en verdad perdóname. − Automáticamente la voltee a ver para asegurarme que en verdad estuviera despierta. − Se que sonara estúpido pero, ¿Cómo te encuentras? El golpe con el pavimento afortunadamente no provoco una herida muy seria por lo que pude observar. Pero creo conveniente que te lleve al hospital a que te revisen. − Mi semblante era de sinceridad absoluta y estaba severamente preocupado por el golpe y me sentiría más tranquilo si un profesional me garantizaba su salud.

− ¡NO! − Su grito me hizo brincar en el asiento. − Mmm... Sinceramente agradezco tu preocupación pero no considero conveniente ir al hospital, ¿sabes? Caerme no es algo nuevo para mi por lo cual te agradecería que me dejaras en donde me encontraste.

Pero ¿Quién se creía esta niña? Claro que le había pasado algo y yo era el responsable.

− En verdad te golpeaste duro ¿cierto? − estoy seguro que mi expresión fue graciosa o algo así pues ella estallo en carcajadas aunque claro tan rápido como empezó se callo llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza.

− Mira… − demonios ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

− Isabella − Su vocecita era como unas lindas campanas, era una de las voces más hermosas que había escuchado, pero su linda voz no me iba a detener

− Ok. Isabella de verdad que no acostumbro ir arrollando gente por mi vida, pero no fue mi error tú eras la que ibas tan despistada y ahora que quiero ser cortes y me ofrezco a llevarte a un hospital a que te revisen, me desprecias con la mala escusa de que "estas bien" − todo eso lo dije mirándola a los ojos y demostrándole que no estaba jugando y en verdad me preocupaba su salud.

− ¡Ni siquiera fue mi culpa! Tú eres el que debiste fijarte por donde conduces, además es mejor para ti desligarte de esto. Si lo que te preocupa son los cargos que pueda presentar, líbrate de culpas niño que lo que ahora me importa es llegar a tiempo a clases. − ¿Culpa? ¿Cargos? Eso era lo que menos me importaba en este momento.

Pero sin meditarlo más Isabella me dedico una mirada que me dejo completamente quieto en mi lugar; ella bajo rápidamente del auto y pude ver como se balanceo y cayó al suelo. "_Niña caprichuda",_ pensé para mis adentros cuando rápidamente fui hacia donde estaba.

Me puse en cuclillas frente a ella esperando a que abriera sus ojos y en cuanto lo hizo me apresure a hablar y aclarar las cosas

− Por favor Isabella, esto no lo hago por culpa o lo que puedas hacer. Simplemente permíteme dejarte en un lugar seguro. − mientras le decía eso la miraba directamente y sin pedirle permiso tome su mano muy delicadamente, para mi sorpresa una corriente eléctrica me recorrió en cuanto nuestras manos se rozaron, ella automáticamente levanto su mirada permitiendo que se encontrara con la mía. Me miraba sorprendida pues al parecer no era el único que lo había sentido. Sin tomarle más atención la ayude a subir al auto y fue cuando caí en cuenta que ni siquiera me había presentado.

− Por cierto soy Edward.

**Hermosas, como están? Que les pareció el primer Edward pov? Alguna idea de quien es "S" y que tiene que ver con Ed? Acepto teorías y sugerencias!  
>FF ha estado poniéndose muy gay con migo pero aun asi trate que todas tuvieran el adelanto lo recibieron? Si no avísenme por favor.<br>Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que se toman su tiempo para leer mis locuras, y también a las dejan un bonito review me suben mucho el animo! :D  
>Nos vemos el siguiente lunes, y recuerden si no tienen cuenta dejen su correo para los adelantos!<strong>


	5. Entre peleas y besos

BETEADO POR: Viry Natzy. Una beta genial!

Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.

− Por cierto soy Edward.

¿Edward? El no podía ser el niño pequeño que yo iba a cuidar ¿o si?... digo, la persona enfrente de mi podía pasar por todo menos por un niño, seguramente el nombre debería de ser muy común aquí y posiblemente me le quede mucho tiempo viéndolo pues me observo como si fuera una criatura extraña.

− Entonces dime ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? − pregunto ahora si reflejando su actitud completamente sincera y debía aceptar que así se veía aun más guapo.

− Mmm… conoces la escuela que esta cerca de "_La bella Italia_" − sabía que no era una de las mejores escuelas de Forks y tampoco estaba en un lugar muy aceptable pero, era lo que me podía permitir.

− ¿Tú vas _ahí? _− Ese _ahí_ mas su expresión de disgusto me dejo muy claro que yo tenía razón, el no era más que un junior mimado.

− Si. No todos nacemos en cuna de oro ¿sabes? Hay personas que tenemos que esforzarnos y luchar por lo que queremos pues papi y mami no nos lo dan todo − mi voz salió fría y solamente le dirigí una mirada que no dejaba a duda que era enserió mi comentario.

Sin decirme nada más arranco el auto.

En el camino no pude dejar de pensar en semejante arrogante que tenia a mi lado, lo que tenia de hermoso lo tenia de alzado y creído. Muy pocas personas con dinero y buena posición eran humildes de hecho, solo conocía a Rosalie − una de las únicas amigas o más bien la única que tenía en la escuela y fuera de ella, si bien la familia de Rose no era una de las mejores pero tampoco estaban tan mal, digamos que estaban un poco más arriba del punto medio. Rosalie de igual manera que yo era hija única en su familia. Ambas nos conocemos desde que entramos al Jardín de niños y a partir de ahí fuimos inseparables aunque ambas somos muy diferentes tanto físicamente como interiormente − y los señores Cullen que eran de esa manera.

A la velocidad que íbamos los árboles parecían borrones verdes en el paisaje, parecía que para Edward el ir a esta velocidad era algo normal porque iba muy tranquilo; Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la entrada de la escuela. Como siempre fuera de ella estaban algunos grupitos de las personas que se saltaban las clases o bien que ni siquiera asistían. No era de sorprenderse que la mayoría de ellos estuvieran fumando, algunos tomando y otros pocos drogándose. La fachada perfecta para una escuela.

− Por aquí está bien. − Mi voz saco de su trance de horror al ojiverde pues a juzgar por su expresión él ni por equivocación había pisado un lugar así y menos había traído a su precioso y costoso auto ¡ja! Si tan solo conociera la contra esquina de aquí, en verdad tendría miedo.

− ¿Es… estás segura que es aquí? No parece muy confiable que digamos − miraba a todos lados como si de repente fueran a saltarle encima y su voz era temblorosa.

− Claro que es aquí y lo de confiable, dejémoslo en que es lo que yo necesito de momento. Te agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mí, sé que no es completamente de tu agrado y el esfuerzo que representa. De ahora en adelante fíjate por donde conduces Edward. − sin esperar contestación alguna me baje con cuidado de su auto haciendo que automáticamente varias miradas se dirigieron hacia mí y sin esperar también se escucharon algunos cuchicheos ¡vaya que eran chismosos aquí!

Escuche como Edward también se bajaba del carro haciendo que volteara. El verlo en mis cinco sentidos y caminado hacia mí me hizo notar lo apuesto y también alto que era, podía decir que media como 1.90 y también era musculoso, tal vez no en exceso pero si para hacerse notar. Estaba usando unos jeans de mezclilla oscuros, una camisa gris con los primeros botones desabrochados dándole un aspecto mas casual y sobre la camisa traía una chamarra negra en perfecta sincronía con unos zapatos del mimo tono. Sin duda toda su ropa era de marca y lo hacía lucir como modelo de pasarela.

Cuando llego a mi lado me regalo una sonrisa hermosa que no se podía comparar con la de otra persona, pues era algo así como torcida y sin duda sexy, lo que la arruino fue la mirada que le dio a mi cuerpo, pero al contrario de hacerme sentir incomoda me hizo sentir bonita y ¿deseada? ¡¿Qué demonios me estaba provocando este hombre?

− Isabella ¿no planeas agradecerme lo que he hecho por ti? − Automáticamente su voz cambio a una mucho mas sexy, sus ojos se tornaron de un matiz mas oscuro y se aproximo a mi dejando muy poco espacio entre nosotros dos.

− Agradecerte. − no pude impedir dejar salir una gran carcajada − ¿y supuestamente tú por qué debería de hacerlo? Digo, por sino quedo claro, tú fuiste el que tuvo la culp… − Ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando sus manos me tomaron de la cintura y sin más me pego a su cuerpo para estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

¡ME ESTABA DANDO MI PRIMER BESO!

Sus labios eran suaves y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, una corriente me recorría hasta instalarse en mi estomago y crear un extraño cosquilleo. No estaba siendo brusco pero al no corresponderle el beso comenzó a insistir con más fuerza y sus manos bajaron hacia mi trasero para pegarme más hacia él.

Con mucha fuerza logre aventarlo y separarlo de mí. Su mirada era de completo desconcierto y tenía sus brazos levantados como tratando de entender que rayos había hecho mal pero sin esperar a que tan siquiera me dijera algo, con todo el coraje que tenía le di un puñetazo de lleno en su cara.

− ¡ERES UN IMBECIL, UN ESTUPIDO! ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA HACER ESO? ¡EN TU VIDA ESTUPIDO, EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A HACER ESTO, ES MAS NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A BUSCARME EDWARD!... ¡NUNCA! − mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía hacia él lo avente y pase de largo por un lado. El simplemente continuaba viéndome escépticamente y con una mano sobaba su mejilla, "Lastima de niño", pensé para mis adentros mientras corría hacia clases.

¿Cómo el hizo eso? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Miles de preguntas se comenzaron a formar en mi mente pero ninguna tenia respuesta. Me sentía furiosa, abrumada, pero sobre todo… decepcionada de que la primera vez que me besaran fuera a la fuerza y que haya sido una persona de la cual solo conocía su nombre y muy pocos datos acerca de el.

Trate de no seguir pensando en eso y me apresure a llegar a Literatura pues Biología y Cálculo habían terminado desde hace un buen tiempo. Cuando entre al salón afortunadamente aun no llegaba la maestra Portman y cada quien estaba en su mundo.

Esquivando varias personas me dirigí hasta las bancas finales donde se encontraba Rose muy concentrada en su IPhone.

− Hola. − en cuanto le hable quito su vista del aparato para verme a mí. Rosalie poseía una belleza increíble, su cabello caía en suaves ondas hasta su cintura y era de un rubio oro, su tez era muy blanca aunque no tanto como la mía, poseía unos ojos de un azul océano y su mirada era muy intensa, y ni que hablar del perfecto cuerpo que tenia; era alta y muy delgada aunque con las proporciones más que necesarias en los lugares correctos, digna figura de modelo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso Rose era una persona encantadora, aunque claro no con todo el mundo, pero conmigo era alguien excepcional si bien habíamos llegado a tener discusiones las arreglábamos antes de lo posible y continuábamos como si nada.

− ¿Pero qué paso contigo bella? − Su voz era de preocupación y no tardo en pararse para abrazarme.

− Oh Rosalie. No sabes lo que paso hoy. − Mi voz salió entrecortada y mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, si algo odiaba era llorar pero en estos momentos no lo hacia por tristeza sino por enojo e impotencia, no solo por mi "maravillosa" mañana, eso era solo la cereza del helado. Todos los problemas que tenía me estaban pasando factura.

− No cielo, no te pongas así ya te dije que yo puedo prestarte para los libros de Biología pero tu terca no aceptas. Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que no entraras hoy a las dos primeras clases? − en ese momento me soltó de sus brazos y me vio con una expresión preocupada y confundida.

Justamente cuando le iba a contestar y platicar todo entro la maestra y solo nos quedo tomar asiento y poner atención a clase.

Las demás clases pasaron deprisa y sin dejarme pensar en esos ojos esmeraldas que no sabía si odiaba u añoraba.

− Isabella, esta vez no podrás rechazarme amiga, son solo un sándwich y un jugo. Por favor Bella se nota que no has desayunado y sabe dios si cenaste. − era la quinta vez desde que entramos a la cafetería que Rosalie insistía en que aceptara, pero no podía permitiré que pagara mis gastos si mis cuentas no me fallaban cuando me dieran mi primer sueldo esto comenzaría a resolverse.

− Rose en verdad no tengo hambre… − en cuanto dije eso mi estomago gruño demostrando todo lo contrario.

− Aja si, tu estomago los pide a gritos, solo acéptalos y después tu me compras un desayuno a mi. Ahora vamos a sentarnos para que me expliques como te hiciste ese golpe en la cabeza − Solo su mirada me basto para no atreverme a contradecirla.

Nos sentamos un poco alejadas de las demás personas y sin más empecé a decirle todo lo que paso; desde que llegue a la casa de los Cullen y como me habían aceptado para trabajar, hasta como Edward me había besado afuera de la escuela.

− ¿Lo golpeaste Isabella? Pero si como lo describes es un Adonis, claro sin mencionar que tus ojos brillaron al recordar el _"horrible" _beso − era evidente la burla en su comentario pero mis ojos no brillaban… ¿verdad? Además de que hay una posibilidad en un millón de que lo volviera a ver.

− Rosalie, si lo que quieres dar a entender es que me gusto te informo que no, el es un junior mimado y yo nunca estaría a su altura. Además el amor y los hombres no son prioridad en mi vida ahora, mejor me voy a clase que ya perdí muchas. − me sentía confundida pero eso no significaba que me hubiera gustado en fin como lo dije no iba a enamorarme y mucho menos de personas como el.

El resto de las materias pasaron sin inconvenientes, unas más aburridas que otras así que en cuanto terminaron corrí a la salida para llegar a casa de los Cullen, justo cuando ya iba a medio camino Rose corría hacia a mi.

− ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa mujer? − Su voz salió agitada así como se notaba ella.

− Tengo que ir a trabajar Rose ¿lo recuerdas? Con los señores Cullen. − Su cara se deformo en un puchero que sabia iba a manipularme.

− Pero Bella habías quedado de acompañarme a escoger un regalo para Alec. − Demonios como lo había olvidado.

Alec era el mejor amigo y prácticamente hermano de Rose pues lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y este fin de semana era el cumpleaños del susodicho. Yo solo lo conocía de vista y una que otra vez había hablado con el, era un chico muy apuesto y amable así como rico y con buena posición.

− Lo siento rubia, pero no lo recordaba y no puedo faltar en mi primer día ¿me entiendes verdad? − ella sabía que tan importante era para mí el trabajo y por lo tanto me dejo ir, claro con muchos esfuerzos pero me dejo libre.

A paso apresurado y asombrosamente en poco tiempo llegue a la mansión Cullen, tenia buen tiempo así que entre y rápidamente fui a ponerme el uniforme.

Una vez que ya lo había hecho fui a buscar a mamá para que me dijera donde estaba el pequeñín digo, ya que debería estar llegando de la escuela. Después de un corto recorrido la encontré muy apurada en la parte de afuera de una de las recamaras y sin dejarme ni siquiera hablar apenas me vio comenzó a decirme el itinerario.

− Cielo, por favor ve a ayudar a la señorita Alice acaba de llegar a la escuela y no tengo tiempo de ver si necesita algo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi nena? − Renne estaba tan concentrada y apurada en dejar el piso limpio que ni me miro.

− Ok… pero y el niño Edward, ¿no se supone que debo concentrarme mas en el? − digo para eso estaba principalmente contratada y no quería pensar que le pasara algo mientras no lo vigilaba.

Ella no me contesto por lo cual asumí que aun no llegaba de la escuela.

Me di prisa para llegar a la entrada donde justamente venia entrando un auto muy lujoso de color negro. Del lado del conductor bajo Jasper y rápidamente se apresuro a abrir la puerta trasera a la del copiloto. De esa puerta bajo una completa muñequita; era una señorita de no mas de dieciocho años, muy delgada y un tanto bajita pero aun así era completamente hermosa, el tono de su piel era casi igual al de la señora Esme, su cabello era negro que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros perfectamente alaciado y adornado con un listón azul en forma de diadema, sus ojos por lo que veía eran de un azul verdoso muy únicos, sus facciones la hacían ver aun mas delicada y le daban un aspecto angelical, estaba usando un vestido beige que le llegaba a la rodilla, encima traía un saco azul del mismo tono del listón y en conjunción unos zapatos asombrosamente altos y preciosos. 

Cuando Jasper le abrió la puerta ambos se quedaron mirando por mucho tiempo hasta que el tomo la mano de ella. Pero de repente aprecio otra chica pelirroja que les llego a arruinar el momento empujando a la señorita Alice hacia un lado y se vio como comenzó a hablar como loca con ella.

− Pero Alice te lo juro, ella fue la de la idea además ni siquiera paso nada. − he de decir que el tono de voz de la pelirroja era demasiado chillona. Pero a pesar de que ella estaba hablando con la señorita, ella solo me miraba a mí de una manera un tanto curiosa y comencé a preocuparme pues no sabía si ella estaba informada de quien era yo por lo cual decidí presentarme en cuanto entraron a la casa.

− Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿usted es la señorita Alice, cierto? − estaba casi segura que lo era pero no estaba de más confirmar.

− Si claro y tú debes de ser Isabella. − la sonrisa que puso era hermosa y sincera por lo cual deduje que no iba a ser difícil tratar con ella.

− Si, de ahora en adelante trabajare aquí, especialmente al cuidado de su hermano Edward. − le estire mi mano y de inmediato la tomo e incluso su sonrisa aumento pero justamente cuando me iba a decir algo la pelirroja hablo.

− ¿Ahora tú eres el juguete nuevo de mi Eddie?

**Otro capítulo mas, que opinan? Ideas, sugerencias, comentarios ustedes díganme sus teorías o que les gustaría que pasara!**

**Una vez mas gracias a todas ustedes que leen esto, especialmente a todas las que dejan su opinión en un bonito review, los tomo mucho en cuenta.  
>Desde hace algunos capítulos atrás se me esta generando una duda mis niñas, en verdad les gusta el fic? Por que parece que no. Enserió su opinión me es muy importante!<strong>

**Nos vemos la siguiente semanita y en unos días les mando el adelanto vale?  
>besitos aplastantes! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry por el capitulo anterior pero se subió mal. Ahora si disfruten**

**BETEADO POR: ****Viry Natzy. Una beta genial!**

**Disclamer: ****Los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.**

− ¿Ahora tú eres el juguete nuevo de mi Eddie? − La postura que adopto la pelirroja frente a mi era de completa altanería y eso sin agregar que me dio una mirada de _"Soy mucho mejor que tu"_. Pero, ¿quién se creía la teñida esta? Que solo por que no usaba ropa de diseñador y no era hija de papi no era digna de ella. Justo cuando le iba a quitar esa sonrisa de su cara con unas cuantas verdades, la señorita Alice lo hizo por mí.

− Amber. En primera es Edward, no Eddie, en segunda el no es nada tuyo y en tercero Isabella no va a ser su juguete y aunque así lo sea por lo menos le va a durar mas que tu y Victoria juntas querida. − La forma en que lo dijo y la sonrisa dulce que soltó le dio un resultado aun más escalofriante que la serie de gritos que yo le hubiera dado.

Todo eso funciono pues la tal Amber se quedo callada y mirando hacia el piso. Yo no entendía como una _señorita_ como ella podía estar relacionada con un niño pequeño y más aun ¿porque yo iba a ser su juguete? Esta claro que los niños son caprichudos, ¿pero tanto así? No lo creo.

− Isabella. ¿Podrías por favor ir con la Sra. Cope y pedirle que sirva mi comida y para que la subas a mi habitación? − pidió, en verdad ella era muy diferente a su amiga, un total encanto. Con un asentamiento de cabeza comencé a dirigirme hacia lo cocina y lo último que escuche fue el que la Srta. Alice le pedía a la zanahoria andante que se retirara ya que estaba fastidiada.

Espere mientras la Sra. Cope preparaba el almuerzo para poder subirlo. En cuanto estuvo listo me arme de valor y rogándole a todos los dioses que no se me cayera comencé a subir las escaleras, pero justo cuando llegue al corredor repare en que no sabia donde estaba su habitación, si seguía derecho encontraba cuatro puertas, si me desviaba hacia mi lado izquierdo se localizaban tres mas y la que daba hacia el salón, pero también podía continuar subiendo las escaleras y continuar con mi búsqueda.

Conforme comencé a subir las escaleras escuche unas risas por una de las últimas puertas al final del pasillo y deduje que esa seria la habitación de la Srta. Alice. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me acerque a la habitación y haciendo mil malabares para no tirar la comida, gire lentamente la perilla. Grave error. Bien decía mi madre que siempre se debe de tocar las puertas.

Jasper estaba recargado sobre la cabecera de la cama con la camisa a medio abotonar mientras que la Srta. Cullen se encontraba a horcajadas sobre el, sin sus asombrosos tacones y con un vestido muy arrugado con el cierre a mitad de camino. Ambos estaban completamente despeinados y devorándose el uno al otro.

Sin darme cuenta la charola en la que traía la comida cayó al piso provocando un sonido estruendoso y automáticamente la parejita frente a mi volteo a verme, Jasper me veía con total perplejidad, sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos y movía los labios sin producir sonido, mas sin en embargo no había soltado de sus brazos a la Srta. Cullen. Ella por su parte solo me observaba seria y con su mirada preocupada; sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y supe que debía actuar.

− He… yo… lo siento, debí haber tocado la puerta, regreso a limpiar en un momento… − sin esperar a que alguno de los dos contestara cerré rápidamente la puerta y corrí hacia el jardín trasero, era verdaderamente incomoda la situación.

En cuanto llegue al jardín me deje caer en el césped y comencé a analizar si lo que había visto era verdad. No podía negar que Jasper era apuesto además que se notaba una persona muy noble y podía apostar que tenia aun mas cualidades, no era extraño que Alice se haya sentido atraída por el y viceversa pues si por algo resaltaban los Cullen eran por su perfectos genes agregando que al parecer no era la típica niña mimada. Sinceramente no podía decir que los entendía pues no tenía ni la mínima idea de por qué lo hacían, no podía decir que por amor pues tal vez y era solo la pasión del momento. Lo que pasaba ahí era algo que solo ellos conocían.

Me sentía preocupada y triste al saber que lo más seguro es que me despedirían; simplemente con que la señorita hablara con su mamá estaría despedida.

Tan pérdida estaba en mi mundo que no note que Jasper estaba de pie a mi lado.

− Isabella ¿Tienes unos minutos para mi? − pregunto Jasper, tan pérdida estaba en mi mundo que no note que estaba de pie a mi lado. Ahora el estaba en condiciones completamente diferentes y se notaba preocupado.

− Claro, dime.

− La verdad no sé ni por dónde empezar. Lo más lógico sería decirte que lo que viste hace un momento no es lo que parece pero, sonaría cobarde de mi parte. Agregando que ya me canse de estar ocultando todo esto. − El decirme todo eso muy seriamente me hizo sentir confundida pues no entendía de qué iba su plática.

− No entiendo eso Jasper y de verdad que si lo que les preocupa a ambos es lo que pueda decir, yo me quedare callada.

− ¿Sabes que desde que Alice nació yo ya sabia que especial? − me ignoro y siguió hablando − Tanto mi mamá como mi papá trabajaron para los señores Cullen por varios años antes que yo naciera. Y ya cuando yo tenía dos años de vida llego la más pequeña de los Cullen al mundo, trayendo consigo una serie de alegrías a la familia. Desde pequeña fue una niña encantadora por lo que recuerdo. Cuando yo tenía doce años mis papás murieron en un accidente de automóvil, Peter y Miranda Hale… me dejaron prácticamente solo en el mundo y gracias a los señores Cullen que me dejaron seguir aquí es que sobreviví. Aun me acuerdo de cómo Alice desde que aprendió a caminar se escapaba a hurtadillas para verme. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando éramos apenas unos niños, ella amaba que le leyera cuentos de princesas y yo… yo adoraba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a las carcajadas que le provocaba. Pero todo cambio cuando ella tenía quince años y yo diecisiete. Justamente en su cumpleaños ella me pidió como regalo que le diera su primer beso, fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que he podido vivir y que marco un antes y un después entre nosotros. A partir de ahí nada volvió a ser lo mismo porque de ser una tierna amistad paso a ser un noviazgo hermoso. Se que ante todos esto está mal y es por eso que lo hemos mantenido en secreto desde hace dos años. Isabella si de algo estoy seguro en mi vida es que amo con toda mi alma a Alice Cullen. − El tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara y parecía ser completamente sincera.

Nunca pude imaginar esto, digo, ¿qué no solo sucede en las novelas que veía mi madre? La forma en la que los ojos del rubio brillaban cuando recordaba todo eso era un brillo que pocas veces había visto. Aunque lejos de ser una simple historia de amor llena de felicidad y dicha yo lo veía mas como algo real y puro por que ambos habían pasado por cosas difíciles y prueba de eso es la muerte de los padres de Jasper. Aunque aun había cosas que no tenía claras.

− Solo te pido tu silencio y el que no nos juzgues, Alice es una niña muy linda y buena por sobre todo y… yo al menos aspiraba a ser un amigo tuyo Bella. − El se había parado delante de mi y me estaba viendo directamente a los ojos demostrando que no había ni pizca de mentira en lo que decía y eso me dejaba ver lo buena persona que era.

− Yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos y tampoco estaba en mis planes hablar, solo les pido que tengan cuidado en lo que hacen porque no todas las personas los comprendemos y apoyamos. Pero de ahí en fuera no tengan cuidado y cuenten conmigo para lo que quieran − Sin esperar más Jasper me dio un abrazo fulminante demostrándome su agradecimiento. Me sentía más tranquila ahora que sabia que es lo que ocurría entre ellos pues estoy segura que era de las pocas personas que lo sabían y si podía ayudarlos alguna vez lo haría.

Después de corresponderle el abrazo y perdurar así unos cuantos segundos ambos nos separamos.

− Ahora Alice quiere hablar contigo, me pidió que subieras a su habitación.

− Jazz no es necesario que la señorita me explique nada, en verdad con lo que tu me dijiste me basta, como lo dije no los voy a juzgar y menos voy a divulgarlo. − le puse una mirada suplicante esperando que me evitara una conversación con ella, digo una cosa era hablar con el en confianza y que me contara todo y la otra era hacerlo con la hija de mis Jefes.

− Lo siento nena pero ella fue la que me dijo que te platicara todo para que después subieras a hablar con ella, créeme que muy pocas personas saben la verdad de lo que sucede entre nosotros, así que corre por que si algo caracteriza a mi hadita es su poca paciencia. − Conforme me decía eso me fue empujando hacia el interior de la casa y cuando estábamos en la entrada me dio una palmadita en el hombro y dio media vuelta y sin poner más peros me dirigí de nuevo al segundo piso preparándome mentalmente para posiblemente escuchar algunas cosas negativas.

Todo lo que me había dicho Jasper me había dejado completamente confusa, claro que creía en el amor pero, personalmente, relaciones de este tipo las creía imposibles. Alice ante todo era una "niña bien" que venia de una familia con dinero y poder, pero claro dejando a un lado eso aun así dudaba mucho que aceptaran como novio a una persona de una clase − por mucho − inferior a la de ellos.

Por mi parte lo que le da su valor a una persona no es su posición social o cuanto dinero tenga sino por el contrario, que tan honesta sea consiga misma y con los demás, agregando de la educación y valores que posee. Pero claro el mundo no funciona en base a sentimientos si no lo que lo mueve es el dinero y por ende es solo por eso por lo que la gente se guía. Antes de entrar a la habitación decidí dar unos ligeros golpes a la puerta para evitar otra escena desagradable.

Una voz muy suave me indico un casi inaudible "_adelante". _Cuando entre me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver una Alice completamente rota y llorando sobre su cama. Sus ojos lejos de tener ese brillo que los caracterizaba estaban rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto, en su piel las lagrimas combinadas con el maquillaje habían dejado un rastro de pequeñas manchas oscuras, su cabello era un total enredo nada parecido al perfecto cabello arreglado que tenia.

Ante esa escena de muñequita rota no me pude contener y me acerque a ver que es lo que ocurría, en lo particular a mi me gustaba que me dieran mi propio espacio cuando los sentimientos se cruzaban pero la ayuda nunca esta de mas.

Toque delicadamente su hombro y ella se volteo hacia mi, yo sin esperar nada de su parte ella se se lanzo a mis brazos en un abrazo que no me negué a responder.

− Isabella no… no, no por favor… no… le digas a nadie. − Ella me apretaba con sus pequeñas manitas mientras lloraba y seguía repitiendo eso, aunque, cada vez se le entendía menos debido al llanto. Y yo en vez de contestarle solo me limite a acariciar su cabello lentamente. Cuando dejo de sollozar solo se escuchaban unos ligeros hipos de su parte. Poco a poco se fue enderezando de la posición de cómo nos encontrábamos para poder verme a los ojos, suponía que ella aun quería aclararme con sus palabras lo que había pasado.

− Señorita antes que nada, siento mucho que se encuentre en esta situación por mi imprudencia, el joven Jasper ya me aclaro todo y usted no se preocupe por nada. Después de todo, la culpable de que esto pasara fui yo. − Mi voz salió un tanto rota, ni siquiera yo había caído en cuenta el sentimiento que me provoco verla tan frágil y rota.

− Isabella…

− Bella… solo dígame Bella − en ese momento comenzó a asomarse una pequeña sonrisa en su carita.

− Pero solo si tu quitas lo de "señorita" de tu vocabulario y comienzas a llamarme solo Alice ¿de acuerdo? − Su voz ya no tenía rastro de tristeza. Se acomodo mejor en la cama y mirándome de forma seria prosiguió a hablar.

− Me imagino que Jasper ya te platico desde que nos conocimos, como ha sido lo nuestro aunque no se que tanto haya profundizado las cosas. Por lo poco que te he visto sé que eres alguien diferente nena y es por eso que me atrevo a platicarte esto aunque algo me dice que si las cosas siguen así nos vamos a poder llevar muy bien. − El gato de Alicia le tendría envidia a la sonrisa que ella tenía y sin ni siquiera considerar una respuesta de mi parte continuo hablando.

−Tal vez pienses que el para mi es mi títere o por el contrario que no busco nada serio con el, pero desde que tengo memoria el ha sido todo para mi Bella. No puedo negar que tanto papá o mamá han sido unos padre excelentes pero el… el complementa una parte de mi vida que yo desconocía, es el eje que me mantiene en sincronía con el mundo es mi "todo" en pocas palabras − cuando ella hablaba así de el, provocaba que sus ojos brillaran hermosamente y se viera completamente enamorada. Ahora no tenia dudas de que lo que ellos mantenían era mas en serio de lo que pensaba −…por eso ni Edward, ni nadie lo debe saber. Así que dime Bellita hermosa ¿mantendrás nuestro secreto solo para nosotros? − rayos tan perdida estaba que no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo de Edward y eso en verdad me interesaba pero no le podía volver a preguntar por que se daría cuenta que no le puse atención y entonces…

− ¡ISABELLA MARIE! − el grito de mi madre resonó en la habitación y provoco que me pusiera de pie tan rápido que me sorprendí. Pretendía salir corriendo en su búsqueda pero justo cuando iba por medio pasillo recordé la plática.

− Ali por mi parte nadie se va a enterar, solo tengan mas cuidado ¿si?

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte corrí a la cocina donde supuse que provenía el grito y en cuanto llegue me sorprendió no solo ver a Reneé ahí si no también estaba la señora Esme muy sonriente, pase mis manos por las arrugas inexistentes en mi falda y salude a ambas con un tímido "hola".

− Nena ¿pero en dónde te escondes? Le comentaba a tu mamá que Edward subió a cambiarse para la cena y en unos minutos la van a servir, ¿te importaría conocerlo durante la cena? − En su voz había cierto matiz de temor, como si me negaría a verlo aunque no entendía el por que. Lo que me tenia desconcentrada es como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido digo yo entre al cuarto de la señorita cuando aun el cielo estaba azul y ahora ya estaba oscuro.

− Pero claro que quiero conocer a ese pequeñín. − creo que mi voz sonó mas ansiosa de lo normal pues Esme se me quedo viendo como si tuviera un tercer ojo pero no agrego mas, solo dio unas cuantas órdenes a la Sra. Cope y se retiro hacia el comedor.

Estaba nerviosa pues no sabia si le iba a caer bien al pequeño, para ser sincera los niños no eran mi fuerte pero por el haría una gran excepción además teniendo unos padres y hermana tan buenos ¿Qué podía resultar mal?

Viéndome en el reflejo del refrigerador y rectificando que todo estaba en orden, salí rumbo al comedor sosteniendo una charola con lo que parecía ser una vinagreta, pase de largo por la sala y entre al enorme salón.

Como era de esperarse era hermoso como el resto de la casa, las paredes eran de un tono camel que contrastaba increíblemente bien con el mármol negro del piso, la mesa era mas ancha que larga y colocada ligeramente esquinada hacia el lado opuesto de las puertas, era completamente de cristal exceptuando las patas que eran de una madera oscura, las sillas se veían suaves por el cojín blanco que sobresalía entre lo oscuras que eran, en total había diez sillas en los lugares correctos, sobre las paredes adornaban hermosos cuadros y lo demás eran los ventanales que daban una hermosa vista al jardín, pero si algo llamaba la atención era el hermoso candelabro que colgaba encima de la mesa, era asombrosamente deslumbrante y bello. No pude seguir apreciando mas la decoración pues la señora Esme me miraba expectante de lo que hacia.

Alice platicaba con una persona frente a ella pero desde donde me encontraba no distinguía bien, a quien no notaba era al mas pequeño de los Cullen quería pensar que aun no llegaba así que aprovechando eso trate lo más delicada y silenciosamente posible acercarme a la mesa.

− Pero hermanito, prometiste llevarme a la fiesta de Alec, ¿verdad que lo prometió mami? − Alice continuaba discutiendo, aunque ahora que estaba mas cerca pude apreciar unos mechones cobrizos de la silla frente a ella y fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo. Ella lo había llamado hermanito… un niño no alcanzaba esa altura en una silla y yo solamente había conocido a una persona que tenia ese extraño color de cabello y por casualidad también se llama Edward, no… el destino no podía estar haciéndome esto… no a mi… no después de todo lo que he hecho…

De la impresión me quede en shock detrás de esa silla y sin detenerlo la persona que estaba en ella se levanto y dio la vuelta impactando conmigo de frente, tirando la charola y cayendo sobre mi.

Entonces volví a encontrarme con esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes y unos labios que muy bien conocía.

¡ERA EL! ¡EL EDWARD QUE ME BESO ERA EL MISMO QUE IBA A "CUIDAR"!

− No puedes ser tú…

**Señoritas volví! Se que desde la semana pasada debí haber subido y créanme que siento mucho no haberlo hecho pero fue porque mi mami andaba de viaje y se puso malita, tuve que ir a recogerla y no había quien subiera el capitulo me disculpan? Espero y no se vuelva a repetir.**

**Dejando eso claro díganme que les pareció? En este capítulo se rebeló algo muy importante de Ali y Jazz y lo mas importante ya se conocieron por fin! Que piensan que Bella va a decir? Acepto opiniones.**

**Niñas a todas les llego el adelanto porque otra vez FF se esta poniendo todo gay y no me quería dejar enviarlo me avisan?  
>Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y recuerden dejar su review para recibir el adelanto!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

BETEADO POR: Viry Natzy. Gracias bonita por soportarme!

Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.

**Mentiroso**

Entonces volví a encontrarme con esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes y unos labios que muy bien conocía.

¡ERA EL! ¡EL EDWARD QUE ME BESO ERA EL MISMO QUE IBA A "CUIDAR"!

—No puedes ser tú…

No el no podía ser la misma persona que casi me mata, el que "amablemente" me llevo a la escuela, el que me beso y porque no al que le metí el revés más fuerte de toda mi vida. Seguramente solo era una broma del destino o imaginación mía. Digo había una probabilidad de que fuera amigo de Alice.

—No me equivocaba pensado que tu cuerpo es exquisito —la forma en que me susurro eso al oído eso hizo que mi piel se erizara y un ligero cosquilleo se instalara en mi vientre pero, ¿qué carajos me hacia este hombre?

En la posición que nos encontrábamos podía sentir muy bien todo su cuerpo y por lo que sentía no solo tenía rasgos perfectos, también todo su cuerpo lo era, sus ojos estaban aun más hermosos de lo que los recordaba y me miraba fijamente con una penetrante mirada que provoco un sonrojo extremo de mi parte y en él una sonrisa torcida que repentinamente se borro de su cara y comenzó a levantarse de mi haciéndome caer en cuenta de cómo nos encontrábamos pero que principalmente de que no estábamos solos. En cuanto se puso de pie me ofreció su mano y en el momento que la toque volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica y al parecer el igual.

En cuanto ambos estuvimos de pie note que Esme nos miraba preocupada mientras que Alice tenía una sonrisa en su cara y solo cambiaba la mirada de Edward hacia a mí y después a nuestras manos unidas ¡¿MANOS UNIDAS? Discreta pero rápidamente me zafé de su agarre y dando una larga inhalación me dispuse a enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

—Disculpe señor no fue mi intención que esto pasara, si me disculpan un momento iré por lo necesario para limpiar mi desastre —gracias a dios mi voz sonó neutra sin dar a notar lo que sentía y justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta para hacer una huida perfecta la señora Esme interrumpió mi acción.

—Oh no Isabella después alguien más lo hará, ahora regresa para que te presente a Edward —Seguramente en mi otra vida había sido una cruel y sanguinaria asesina pues solo a mi me podía pasar esto. Tratando de aparentar una alta seguridad di vuelta y me acerque hacia ellos.

—Edward hijo ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo hablamos sobre esto? Pues justamente el día de hoy esta hermosa jovencita llego como caída del cielo buscando trabajo y a pesar de que es un poco joven creo que es perfecta para atenderte mientras tu padre y yo nos vamos a Europa —Aunque la señora Esme lo dijo de una manera dulce para él para mí fue todo lo contrario pues "atenderlo" a _él_ se prestaba para muchas interpretaciones y agregando que el matrimonio Cullen se iba a Europa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. No pintaba un buen panorama para mí y mi cara daba a notar que no estaba de acuerdo en lo mínimo

—Y ¿Cómo se llama esta señorita? —Era un sínico descarado pues en verdad aparentaba que no me conocía, sinceramente ya no sabía si agradecérselo o golpearlo de nuevo.

La mayor de los Cullen me volteo a ver esperando que le contestara esa pregunta.

—Isabella —No entendía por qué hacia esto si estaba segura que recordaba perfectamente mi nombre.

—Es un enorme _placer _conocerte Isabella —mientras decía eso tomo mi mano de manera delicada y beso el dorso de esta dejando ahí sus labios por más tiempo del necesario, haciendo que un hormigueo se instalara en esa parte.

Lentamente soltó mi mano para voltear hacia su madre y darle un abrazo y un tierno beso en la frente

—Gracias mamá, ella será perfecta.

—Solo no la hagas sufrir hermanito. Es una señorita muy dulce y linda como para que tú la amargues y la arruines eh —Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Alice en todo esto y al parecer era de familia eso de las frases con doble intención.

—Claro que no duende, Isabella va a _disfrutar mucho_ su trabajo —la frase tenía un tono muy sensual y esa mirada más la ceja alzada prometía cosas y no precisamente buenas.

—Edward es cierto lo que dice Alice hijo. Tu padre y yo te educamos para tratar bien a las mujeres, espero y no nos dejes en vergüenza —A pesar de que Esme era mucho más pequeña que Edward la mirada que le dio incluso pudo darme un poquito de miedo a mí, pero bien sobre todo era su mamá y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

—¿PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASO EN LA MEJILLA CULLEN? —el grito de la mamá del ojiverde me hizo voltear a verlos a ambos y pude ver que la señora Esme señalaba a un pequeño moretón que tenia es su mejilla derecha justo donde yo le había dado el puñetazo. _Oh oh_ ahora si estaba en serios problemas pues a Edward solo le bastaría decir que lo había golpeado para que me despidieran y aunque yo dijera el motivo siempre le crearían más a él. Justo cuando pensaba en mis disculpas el hablo.

—Mamá tranquila. Hoy en el hospital mientras revisaba a una hermosa bebé esta me pateo, además ya tome un des inflamatorio y casi no lo siento —insisto el mentir se le daba _tan_ natural…

—Hay y dime Edward ¿qué hacías en pediatría? Si no es tu área cielo, pero bueno eso es lo de menos ahora es mejor que te pongas pomada de árnica* para desinflamar más rápido —a leguas se notaba que la señora Cullen se desasía por sus "niños".

—Claro que lo hare pero ahora iré a tomar un baño que estoy seriamente cansado. Isabella ¿te importaría subirme la pomada y algo ligero para que cene? Gracias —Sin decir nada más y sin esperar respuesta mía comenzó a subir las escaleras. _Aquí vamos_.

Alice amablemente me dijo que ella buscaría la pomada mientras que yo iba por la cena de su hermano. Cuando llegue a la cocina ya no había nadie ni siquiera la señora Cope o Renné lo cual me pareció sumamente raro, después de encender la luz note en el refrigerador una nota pegada y al acercarme me percate que en efecto era para mí.

**Isabella:  
>Nena lo siento pero tu padre pasó por mí y te espere cielo pero, por lo que vi te ibas a tardar asi que me tuve que ir. No te preocupes que ya hable con la señora Esme y te puedes quedar.<br>Mañana te traigo tus cosas.  
>Con amor Renné.<strong>

Ge-ni-al lo que me faltaba dormir en la casa del enemigo, ¿enemigo? Ok tal vez Edward no era mi enemigo, es mas ni siquiera por error o venganza había mencionado lo ocurrido entre nosotros y se supone que eso debería hablar bien de él pero por alguna extraña razón no me daba buena espina lo que pasaba.

—¡ISABELLA! —el grito que Alice dio me hizo brincar y dar otro pequeño gritito lo que provoco una risita en ella.

—¿En qué planeta estas nena? Bueno como sea vine a buscarte porque estoy segura que no sabes ni que prepararle a Edward. Te recomiendo que solo le subas un café con media cucharada de azúcar y tres de café y tiene que ser del que se encuentra en la segunda puerta del mueble, tiene tapa morada, tampoco olvides que no le gusta en absoluto frio. Mi hermano suele ser un poco molesto cuando se lo propone pero lejos de eso es muy dulce —Edward ¿dulce? En un extraño mundo paralelo al mío, pero bueno mejor me apresuraba si no quería que se quejara.

—Ok ya entendí, ¿algo más para él?

—Mmmm creo que no, es mas aquí te dejo la pomada que él le pidió a mamá. Dile que solo se ponga un poco sobre el golpe con un leve masaje. Y acerca de ti, aquí tienes tu pijama, besitos descansa nena —Alice se despidió dándome un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y depositando una pijama que no había pedido pero sería grosero de mi parte regresársela, además no creo poder dormir con este uniforme. Justo cuando llegaba a la puerta se volteo para verme.

—La habitación de Edward es la del tercer piso, para ser exactas la primer puerta del corredor —sin más salió hacia el jardín.

Prepare tal como Alice me dijo el café y aprovechando que no había nadie me metí deprisa al pequeño baño de la cocina para cambiarme pues no tenía ni la mínima idea de donde dormiría y tampoco estaba dispuesta a recorrer toda esta casa en los malditos tacones en busca de la señora Cope para que me indicara donde dormir, si, cambiarme era una muy buena opción.

Rápidamente me quite los tacones, la blusa y falda para quedar solo en mi ropa interior y comencé a desdoblar la pijama para toparme con solo unos cuantos trozos de tela de un color azul turquesa. La blusa –si es que asi se le puede llamar- era muy ajustada, se sostenía con dos diminutos tirantes y tenía un escote en corazón un tanto pronunciado, en la parte derecha tenía una especia de pliegues adornados cada uno con un pequeño brillante. Por otra parte el "short" era del mismo color que la blusa y muy pequeño, en la cintura tenía unas cintas para ajustarlo, a los laterales tenían una ligera abertura en forma de "V" y para finalizar en la parte trasera justamente del lado izquierdo tenía un bordado un bordado muy lindo _"touch me"* _era exactamente lo que decía en finas letras cursivas.

Deje de pensarlo tanto y me la puse, tal como parecía era de una tela muy suave y sorprendentemente calientita pero me quedaba muy ajustada. Demasiado diría yo. Principalmente de la parte del busto, al parecer tenía más que Alice por que casi se me salían de la blusa, y del largo dejaba al descubierto mi abdomen; agradecí mentalmente tener una complexión delgada y un estomago plano. La parte inferior era otro tema de igual manera me quedaba ajustada pero esto si era general desde mi trasero hasta mis muslos no había milímetro de mi piel que no se marcara. Sin siquiera detenerme a verme al espejo –porque sabía que si lo hacía me iba a arrepentir de ponérmela- me coloque unas valerinas negras que venían junto con la pijama que me quedaron muy bien, asi que salí corriendo con el café en la mano y la pomada en la otra. Subí los tres pisos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y cuando llegue al tercero me asombro ver solo dos puertas una frente a la otra, según Alice era la primera pero ambas estaban a la misma altura, vaya dilema.

Después de ver de una hacia la otra me fije que de la puerta que estaba a mi lado derecho provenía un poco de luz por lo cual supuse era esa me toque delicadamente la puerta pero no recibí respuesta asi que aventurándome a lo que pudiera pasar la abrí para entrar y me sorprendió no ver a nadie pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue lo espaciosa y linda que era.

Estaba decorada solo en tonos grises, azules muy oscuros y negros. El piso era de de una madera color caoba, las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris aperlado dando un tono casi humo, la cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y por lo que parecía era una cama volada*, la cabecera era de un color negro y tenía en la parte superior una forma recta, en verdad parecía sumamente cómoda pues el edredón que tenia iba en conjunción perfecta con todo lo demás era de un tono azul petróleo y algunos cojines blancos. Hacia el lado derecho había una puerta corrediza de cristal la cual suponía yo llevaba hacia un balcón, frente a la cama un poco más arriba que esta y colgada de la pared estaba una pantalla plana de más de 60 '' y apuesto mi sueldo que era de las fina tecnología, bajo esta había un mueble en el cual se apreciaba un muy buen equipo de música y a los laterales de este miles de discos de música, en ambos lados de la cama se encontraban una especie de mesillas idénticas y sobre ambas unas extrañas lámparas. Del lado izquierdo de la puerta había un escritorio de color oscuro vidrio polarizado en la superficie, sobre este se encontraba una laptop negra en los laterales del mueble un fax, una impresora y una serie de notas ,hojas y demás cosas aunque todo en un perfecto orden, en el lado contrario del escritorio había un librero desde el piso hasta unos centímetros antes del techo completamente lleno de libros, todos y cada uno de ellos en perfecto orden. Toda la habitación tenia marcado la masculinidad de Edward y un olor exquisito igual al de él.

Me llamo la atención la serie de fotos que Edward tenia sobre su estante de música en todas aparecía el, en unas más grande que en otra, suponía yo que eran de su época en la preparatoria pero solo una me llamo la atención. El estaba sentado sobre la arena y una hermosa chica se encontraba en sus piernas mientras se ambos sonreían y de fondo el mar azul la hacían ver preciosa y mas por los perfecto genes de ambos, en el marco de la foto había una pequeña descripción si tan solo me acercara un poco mas…

—Isabella ¿no te han dicho que no se debe husmear en las cosas ajenas? —su voz me hizo pegar un salto y voltear tan rápido que por poco aterrizaba en el suelo

¡Madre santa! Edward Cullen se encontraba a unos pasos de mi tan solo con una toalla blanca colgando pecaminosamente de sus caderas.

Pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían desde su cabello, bajaban por su cuello para venir a tomar diferentes formas en su abdomen. Sus pectorales se notaban firmes y marcados a si como todo su cuerpo pero sin llegar a lo grotesco, en su abdomen un perfecto six pack se marcaba y me llamaba ansiosamente a tocarlo para ver si era verdad. Pero ahí no terminaba el camino que recorrían las estúpidas gotas pues algunas se perdían en esa "V" perfectamente marcada a cada lado de sus caderas y al centro de este se encontraba un ligero camino de bello que comenzaba desde su ombligo y se perdía entre la toalla. Incluso un modelo de Calvin Klein le tendría envidia a Edward así como se encontraba.

—Isabella trajiste lo que pedí —El seguía parado delante de mi solo que un poco más cerca y mirándome muy fijamente.

—Yo… eh ¿sí? —si, su sola presencia tenía algo que te me ponía sumamente nerviosa el que estuviera casi desnudo empeoraba las cosas y eso a él le divertía pues su sonrisa burlona me lo dio a notar.

—La señorita Alice me dijo que solo le subiera un café y la pomada ¿está bien o necesita algo más?— tal vez y no solo necesitaba eso y en verdad quería comida para cenar y yo por tonta no había traigo algo mas—

No de hecho, todo está _muy bien_ Isabella. Pero dime ¿podrías ponerme un poco de esa pomada? Sería lo justo después de que tu lo hiciste — No me paso desapercibida su tono de voz pero preferí no darle importancia pues a lo mejor y solo eran cosas mías.

Después de meditarlo por un momento y no encontrar una salida me dirigí por la dichosa pomada, y me volví a acercar a Edward para aplicársela pero siendo el mucho más alto que yo no alcanzaba a distinguir muy bien el golpe. Bufe por lo bajo y le pedí que se sentara a lo que el muy obediente acepto tomando asiento en la orilla de su cama. Si en verdad quería ponerle bien y no solo por donde quisiera debía acercarme más y sin más remedio me coloque entre sus piernas para ponerle el ungüento.

Delicadamente puse un poco en mi palma y con sumo cuidado comencé a colocarlo en ligeros círculos sobre el moretón, de cerca podía apreciar aun mejor sus rasgos y darme cuenta que en verdad tenía una piel libre de imperfecciones. Me encontraba tan concentrada que no sentí como fue levantando su cara hasta dejarla a centímetros de mis labios, sus ojos ya no tenían ese color esmeralda ahora se encontraban más oscuros y sus pupilas un poco mas dilatadas. El solo cambiaba la mirada de mis labios a mis ojos, una parte de mi cabeza –la consiente suponía yo- me decía que me alejara y saliera corriendo de las garras del león pero por otro lado había una pequeña vocecita que me gritaba que lo besara.

Deje de pensar cuando ya solo nos separaba una distancia de menos de cinco centímetros, sabía que me iba a arrepentir de esto pero no podía negar que no deseaba que me besara hasta quedarme sin oxigeno.

—Tan dulce.-

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos dulcemente esperando mi reacción una que tardo en aparecer, lentamente comenzó a mover su labios sobre los míos y al notar mi nula cooperación comenzó a insistir delineando con su lengua mi labio inferior, lentamente separe mis labios y eso marco la diferencia de un tierno beso a uno completamente pasional.

Mi lengua fue en busca de la suya comenzando una guerra por ver quién dominaba a la otra, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura apretándome hacia él, las mías instintivamente rodearon su cuello y lentamente comencé a acariciar su cuero cabelludo, sus labios eran suaves pero masculinos y malditamente adictivos; su sabor único, se notaba un sabor a menta pero su saliva sabia dulce como la vainilla. Me sentía perdida en un mundo se sensaciones placenteras. Una de sus manos subía y bajaba lentamente por toda mi espalda poniéndome la piel de gallina mientras que la otra estaba en mi cintura –en la parte que la pijama dejaba al descubierto- manteniéndome cerca a él.

Cuando la falta de oxigeno fue necesaria lentamente me fui separando de él, pero al parecer Edward no tenía ganas de soltarme, sus dientes tomaron mi labio inferior mordiéndolo y jalándolo de nuevo hacia él provocando un suspiro involuntario. Poco a poco fui alejándome de él hasta dejar mi cara a unos centímetros de la suya, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis mejillas extremadamente rojas.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos sabía que no me esperaba nada bueno y asi fue pues en cuanto comencé a abrir mis ojos note unas esmeraldas mirándome profundamente y una sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara, dándome a notar lo fácil que había conseguido un beso de mi.

Fue en ese momento que cayó en mí el peso de la culpa y lo que había hecho, ¡ME HABIA BESADO CON MI "JEFE"! Estaba de más decir que él me había dado mi primer beso y que fue a la fuerza pero este… este fue completamente diferente, me hizo sentir sensaciones que no sabía que existieran. Claro que eso no quitaba que ahora ante sus ojos estaba la imagen que yo no quería que tuviera, la de una chica cualquiera que le abre las piernas a cualquier hombre que se le pasara por enfrente. Estaba realmente jodida.

—Ricos labios Swan —Su mano aun perduraba en mi cintura y lentamente la fue deslizando hacia la piel que no estaba cubierta entre el short y la blusa para pasar las yemas de sus dedos alrededor de mi ombligo provocando de nuevo un cosquilleo por donde tocaba y una sensación extraña en mi vientre.

—No… esto yo… —ni siquiera era capaz de elaborar una frase decente.

La sonrisa seguía en su cara y parecía que disfrutaba ponerme como estaba, claro que no era porque sus caricias en mi obligo me resultaran desagradables si no que no era correcto que hiciera eso. Bruscamente quite sus manos de mi piel y me aleje lo más posible y rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió.

—¿Qué te pasa, acaso hice algo mal? —ahora la cara de Edward era de completa confusión al ver que no había cedido a su juego y aunque una parte mi lo imploraba ahora simplemente lo consideraba algo inmoral.

—Esto nunca debió de haber pasado joven Edward, lamento si confundió las cosas conmigo y lamento decirle que mi trabajo no implica también complacerlo en la cama. —No podía esperar respuesta por su parte, sin más salí corriendo al pasillo y justo cuando iba a la mitad de la escalera Alice apareció pegándome un tremendo susto y un gritito.

—Bella pero ¿Qué te paso? Estas muy sonrojada y tu cabello esta algo alborotado —Si algo tenían los Cullen era ser minuciosos hasta más no poder.

—Yo… eh ¿me caí?

Mi respuesta sonó mas a pregunta que otra cosa, aunque creo que no lo noto y si lo hizo lo dejo pasar.

—Me falto decirte donde estaba tu habitación, tendrás que regresar al piso donde está la recamara de Edward, justamente es la que esta un poco mas delante de su puerta, ten lindos sueños Bellita.

Sin más la duende corrió escaleras abajo dejándome un nudo en el estomago. ¡Joder! Tenía dos opciones la primera quedarme aquí por toda la noche y pasar la noche en vela o ir hacia esa recamara la cual estaba a muy pocos metros de la de Edward el cual podía tener represalias en lo que le hice y quién sabe qué cosa hacerme.

_Pero si eso es lo que tu cuerpo pedía bella, ¿Qué no te preguntabas que sería sentir sus manos en otras partes de tu cuerpo? Sus labios recorriendo tu cuello y…_ ¡Basta! Estúpida conciencia que me delataba y es que eso no era asi.

Después de meditarlo por un rato me decidí a dirigirme a esa habitación, trate de pasar lo mas silenciosamente posible frente a la habitación de Cullen y en cuanto tope con la puerta de la otra la abrí y me metí en ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

A ciegas busque el encendedor y como era de esperarse la habitación era todo un sueño.

Las paredes eran de un tono violeta con una línea blanca a la mitad, el piso era de una duela muy clara casi blanca, al centro de la habitación de encontraba una cama que se notaba muy suave con un edredón cubriéndola del mismo color de las paredes y miles de cojines de todos los tamaños y colores, tenía dos pequeñas cajoneras a cada lado de la cama de un color blanco y sobre la del lado derecho descansaba una hermosa lámpara de vidrio cortado, del lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba un tocador del mismo blanco de las cajoneras con líneas rosas en el borde del espejo, con miles de productos de belleza asi como cremas y perfumes muy variados, frente a este había un banco con un cojín rosa muy mono adornándolo, del mi lado izquierdo en línea vertical hacia la cama había un ventanal desde el techo hasta la mitad de la pared con unas cortinas de gasa color lavándola cubriéndolo, bajo este había un pequeño diván del largo de la ventana con patas blancas y una superficie lila para poder recostarse a admirar un bello día, junto a este se encontraban dos puertas mas de madera supongo yo que una era el baño y otra el vestidor, a mi lado había un mueble color perla en el cual se encontraba una televisión de plasma del mismo tamaño que la de Edward, un reproductor Blue-ray y una serie de objetos tecnológicos mas que no pude distinguir, la habitación tenía muchos matices con algunos cuadros y demás artilugios que hacían una sincronía perfecta de paz y modernísimo.

Como niña pequeña no resistí las ganas de lanzarme contra esa cama y en cuanto mí cabeza toco la mullida superficie no supe nada de mí y caí en un profundo sueño.

…..

Sentía como los rayos del sol acariciaban mi rostro y no me permitían seguir durmiendo. Me removí en la suave y acogedora cama lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos, me sentí desubicada al despertar en una habitación que no era la mía pero la cama era tan mullida y el edredón tan calientito que lo deje pasar por esta vez. Lentamente me estire y me fui incorporando no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora era esperaba y no muy tarde y es que aun debía ir a casa a bañarme y arreglar mi ropa.

Unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta y después mi madre asomo su cabeza con una norme sonrisa.

—Así que aquí está la bella durmiente eh —claro ella muy sonriente y yo completamente desubicada.

—Mamá ¿por qué no me esperaste ayer? No me agrada esto de dormir en una casa extraña, prefiero nuestro pequeño hogar que este laberinto —_tu prefieres los labios de Cullen que es diferente._ De nuevo esa vocecita molesta en mi mente.

—Mi niña lo siento mucho, pero sabias que ibas a hacer alguno sacrificios al trabajar y yo que tu estaría saltando de un pie a otro —Renné soltó una risita que parecía que me contaba un secreto adolecente.

—Y ¿por qué debería hacer eso? Digo hasta el momento aun no gano la lotería —mi respuesta sarcástica solo provoco una mirada de disgusto de mamá pero aun asi siguió hablando.

—Cielo justo cuando llegue, la señora Esme me informo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo que Edward le comunico, a si que antes quiero que tú me digas ¿qué paso con el joven Edward, Isabella? —su mirada interrogante exigía una explicación

¡Mierda! el cobarde se había cobrado todo lo que había pasado. Claro como pude ser tan idiota y creer que nunca diría nada y más considerando lo que hice. En efecto ahora perdería mi trabajo y todo por culpa de un niño rico mimado que no sabe mantener sus manos para si. Pero eso no se iba a quedar asi, Edward Cullen me iba a pagar esto. Ahora pasemos a lo vital, ¿qué tanto le había dicho Edward a Esme? Y esta a su vez a mi madre, no fuera que les acabara diciendo de mas y peor se pondrían las cosas.

—Ehh… bueno… mamá —¿cómo le explicas a tu madre que ya te besaste dos beses con tu jefe y que la segunda casi acaba en otra cosa?

—¡EL JOVEN EDWARD LE PIDIO A ESME QUE TE QUEDES A VIVIR A QUI PARA QUE LO ATIENDAS AL 100%!

—¡¿Qué?

**Mis niñas hermosas, como están? Se que me deben odiar por que desde hace una semana debí haber subido capi, no es justificación pero la escuela me trae vuelta loca y llego rendida a mi casa solo a dormir me disculpan si? Les prometo que ahora ya habrá capitulo mas seguido!**

**Ahora díganme que tal lo que paso con Ed y Bella? Esperaban algo diferente? Enserio que sus opiniones me sacan una enorme sonrisa y las tomo en cuenta.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo recuerden dejar su review para recibir el adelanto.**

**Besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo betado por: **Natzhieli Viridiana Ibarra Galvan** (Viry Natzy) Gracias bonita por soportarme! **

**Betas FFAD  
>www . facebook groups  betasffaddiction /**

**¿Qué hago aquí?**

—Ehh… bueno… mamá —¿cómo le explicas a tu madre que ya te besaste dos beses con tu jefe y que la segunda casi acaba en otra cosa?

—¡EL JOVEN EDWARD LE PIDIO A ESME QUE TE QUEDES A VIVIR A QUI PARA QUE LO ATIENDAS AL 100%!

—¡¿Qué?

—Mi cielo. Por eso te pedía explicaciones sobre que paso, por lo que se Edward suele ser muy ermitaño, pero al parecer le caíste muy bien. El mismo hablo con la señora Esme para que te quedes y si es necesario por el doble de sueldo —Renné corrió a abrazarme y ponerse a dar miles de pequeños aplausos, pero yo solo de manera motriz le respondí el abrazo.

No podía creer lo que me había dicho, Edward quería que me quedara a vivir en su casa, en su privacidad prácticamente para que lo "cuidara" supuestamente. Pero eso no era lo que parecía y menos después de lo que paso ayer, aunque claro por lo menos yo podía decir nada si quería seguir aquí. Aunque Edward estaba equivocado si creía que si me quedaba era para enredarme en sus sabanas. No señor.

—Bella, ahora apúrate que son las siete y el joven se va al hospital a las ocho y media, y debes bajar antes para poder servirle su desayuno —Mamá solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada hacia la puerta dejándome como tonta parada en la habitación.

Estaba estática, lo que mi mamá me había dicho me parecía imposible e improbable. La única forma que podía aclarar todo era hablando con mi "jefe" y pedirle una explicación a su broma cruel si es que de eso se trataba. Pero necesitaba bañarme y cambiarme mi "pijama", el único problema es que mi uniforme estaba arrugado y sinceramente no me parecía lo más higiénico usarlo sin haberlo lavado, aparte traía mi ropa interior de un día antes. Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta me sacaron del dilema que tenia.

—Permiso. —Llamo la dueña de una cabellera negra perfectamente arreglada que se asomo por la puerta.

—Pasa Alice.

—Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Te gusto la habitación? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Todo bien? —me miro sumamente interesada en lo que le contestaría después de hacer todas las preguntas sin siquiera detenerse un momento.

—Si Alice, todo estuvo muy bien. Gracias.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué paso con mi hermano? ¿Le gusto lo que le llevaste? —Su ceja levantada y su mirada me hacían sentir un tanto apenada, era como si ella supiera algo de lo que paso ayer pero era imposible, ¿no?

—Eh… si, supongo. Digo, eso le gusta —¿Por qué a mí no se me daba tan natural eso de mentir?

Al parecer la menor de los Cullen dejo de pasar mi contestación como sin nada y solo me dio una mirada un tanto ¿Picara? Seguramente solo eran figuraciones mías pero aun así, antes de que preguntara más decidí cambiarle de tema.

—De hecho solo me preguntaba una cosa ¿Dónde podría bañarme? —En verdad necesitaba un baño para despejar mi mente y comenzar de buenas mi día.

—¡Oh claro! ¡Pero si eso es a lo que venía! —La sonrisa que salió de ella seguramente fue la que inspiro a Tim Burton en la creación del gato de Alicia. —Isabella a partir de hoy muchas cosas van a cambiar en tu vida, y claro en tu trabajo —La sonrisa desapareció para darle paso a una Alice completamente seria.

¿Cambio? ¿Vida? ¿Trabajo? No entendía a que se refería ella con eso, que yo sepa cuando me contrato la Sra. Cullen no especifico nada de cambios y menos drásticos, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera hablar ella del asunto continuo.

—A petición de Edward a partir del lunes siguiente entraras de lleno a trabajar con él y no es que no esté de acuerdo con tu atuendo pero, me pidió que lo modificara a algo más maduro y elegante —Ella me veía y me explicaba las cosas como si fuese un niño de cinco años al que le dices que no podía comer postre.

¿Cómo que trabajar de lleno con Edward? Volvíamos a lo mismo eso no era el acuerdo, bueno para empezar yo iba a cuidar a un niño y el niño me resulto una persona más grande que yo. Y a la que no tenia absolutamente nada que cuidarle… bueno solo sus manos atrevidas y sus labios pecaminosos, pero de ahí en fuera no entendía el por qué debía pasar más tiempo del necesario con el. Claro que eso no era lo peor, no, si no que él quería que cambiaran mi atuendo por algo mas "sofisticado" y la pregunta era ¿para que carajos lo quería hacer? Una cosa era que él lo quisiera hacer y otra muy diferente si yo me iba a dejar_. _Aunque claro si trabajaba no era precisamente por hobbie y aunque sonara feo, si al señor se le antojaba vestirme de hamburguesa tenía que hacerlo si quería conservar el empleo.

—Después de discutir con el, logre que accediera a darme esta semana como preparativa y desde hoy comenzara el cambio —Al mencionar la palabra cambio y ver que en mi cara se hacia una horrible mueca ella solo soltó una pequeña risita.

—No te angusties linda, no será nada muy drástico, de hecho, es solo algo de estética. Comprar ropa y mostrarte lo básico —Me dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda como de consuelo y eso no me agrado.

Seria mentir si decía que asistía a un salón de belleza cada mes como cada señorita lo debía hacer minino si quería mantener un aspecto lindo en su cabello, piel y uñas. Para mí era un gasto innecesario o más bien imposible. Diario lavaba mi cabello con un shampoo de fresas que me compraba mamá y me gustaba mucho, a mi piel nunca le he aplicado ningún tratamiento y mis uñas siempre se mantenían cortas y limpias. Para mí eso era suficiente. Aunque claro este ya no era mi mundo y obviamente mis ideas salían volando.

—Pero Alice… No entiendo ¿Por qué el cambio? O más bien ¿Para que el cambio? Que yo recuerde solo debía estar aquí de cuatro de la tarde a diez de la noche y la verdad no veo necesario todo eso si solo me voy a encargar de las tareas del hogar —"Además que debía asistir al instituto si quería graduarme".

—Edward te lo va a explicar Isabella, ahora necesito que entres al baño, hagas lo que necesites y cuando salgas tu nueva ropa estará aquí ¿ok? —Sin decirme nada más salió con ese andar de bailarina que la caracterizaba.

Estaba sorprendida y un poco aturdida por todo lo que me acababan de decir pero no me quedaba más que darme prisa si quería una verdadera explicación de que era lo que iba a pasar conmigo. Entre a la primera puerta que estaba junto a la ventana y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

El baño era prácticamente un spa y como el resto de la casa era hermoso. Estaba decorado en tonos rojos y blancos, estaba totalmente pintado de blanco excepto por una pared que lo dividía en dos y era de un color rojo quemado casi borgoña, a mi izquierda se encontraba un tocador enorme que abarcaba más de la mitad de la pared, a lo ancho y largo era de mármol blanco con algunos cajones bajo este, sobre él había un espejo de la misma dimensión pero en las orillas tenia formas de ondas como si estuviera cortado. No era de sorprenderse que sobre el tocador hubiera miles de cremas, shampoo y sabe dios que cosas más que nunca había visto. En la esquina se encontraba el escusado y frente a este un lavabo. Poco a poco fui avanzando y descubrí que a unos metros del lavabo estaba una ducha completamente de vidrio transparente con solo una franja color gris a la mitad, era lo único que contrastaba con el vidrio y podía apostar que esa franja no era lo suficiente grande para cubrir las partes que debería tapar. Seguí caminando y me tope con la pared que dividía el baño, tras esta estaba una hermosa tina en forma cuadrada que aportaba y cabían más de dos personas perfectamente cómodas, Para llegar a ella habían unos pequeños escalones de madera y en las esquinas unas especies de mesitas que hacían juego con los escalones. Al lateral izquierdo había otro tocador más pequeño y modesto, sobre este solo había un jarrón con algunas rosas y toallas perfectamente colocadas, del otro lado había un ventanal en la parte del techo y solo era hasta media pared permitiéndote observar lo lindo del día o de una noche sin peligro a dejar expuesta tu intimad sin duda era un lugar completamente fascinante y hermoso algo digno de una familia como los Cullen pero si seguía observando cada mínimo detalle de aquí no me daría tiempo de estar lista.

Volví a la ducha y justo ahí note que no había artículos de limpieza, pero si no mal recordaba había visto unos sobre el tocador y al ir comprobé que si aunque mi mandíbula se abrió cuando vi las marcas. Entre ellas predominaban Victoria's Secret, L'Oréal, Tata Harper y muchos más que seguramente eran cada vez más caros. Como una niña pequeña iba abriendo cada frasco para poder oler su contenido, sin duda cada marca tenía un aroma distinto, algunos más agradables claro que otros pero sin duda exquisitos. Finalmente y después de mucho pensarlo Victoria's Secret predomino en mi elección. Cada vez que llegaba a ir a casa de Rose ella insistía en que usara los productos que tenia y claro que ese gel de _"__Such a Flirt__" _me volvía completamente loca pero no lo reconocería frente a ella. Al notar que también estaba ahí lo tome sin pensarlo más, junto con una esponja y una toalla para dirigirme a la ducha. Como era de esperarse estaba completamente equipada; regadera de teléfono, fuentes de hidromasaje y otros botones de los cuales desconocía por completo su uso. Así que solo gire las manillas del agua caliente y fría hasta adecuarlas a la temperatura correcta.

Después de un rápido baño salí y tal como había dicho Alice sobre la cama había un conjunto de ropa muy mono y sobre el piso unos zapatos de un tacón imposiblemente alto. Me desprendí de la toalla rápidamente y puse un poco de la crema que estaba junto a la ropa, esparciéndola por todo mi cuerpo para darle pasó a ponerme la ropa interior.

¡Sagrado Batman! Eso ni siquiera se podía considerar ropa y mucho menos interior. El "conjunto" no eran más que hilos de tela unidos, delicadamente lo saque de la caja y mi sorpresa aumento al notar la etiqueta y ver en letras cursivas escrito _"La perla"_ ¡Esas prendas valían mi sueldo en meses! Y ahora las tenia aquí a mi completa disposición y, sinceramente quería usarlas pero no podía era demasiado para mi, una simple sirvienta en casa de los Cullen no se merecía usar ese tipo de ropa.

Sin mirar el atuendo completo me dirigí de nuevo al baño y me puse mi ropa del día anterior junto con el uniforme un tanto arrugado y salí rumbo al corredor en busca de mi madre para ver qué podía hacer por traerme un poco de ropa. Justo cuando abrí la puerta la señora Cullen se encontraba frente a ella con la clara intensión de tocar.

—Buenos días señora Cullen —trate de darle una sonrisa pero al parecer falle en ello.

—Buenos días niña —Al terminar de decir eso me inspecciono por completo y al parecer vio algo que no le agrado por completo.

—Isabella, ¿acaso Alice no te dejo ropa nueva en tu habitación? —Su ceja perfectamente arqueada me recordó a Edward y su voz a la de Alice.

—Ehh… sobre eso, yo… —Una cosa era pensar que tu no estabas a su altura y otra muy diferente hacérselo ver a otra persona.

—¿Tu...? Oh ya entiendo, no te gusto ¿cierto? No te preocupes cielo puedo buscarte otra cosa —con una mirada dulce se dio la vuelta con intensiones de irse. ¿Cómo podía decir que no me gustaba? Claro que si me gustaba, aunque no lo haya visto con determinación, lo que pasaba era que no era correcto que lo usara.

—¡No! Espere por favor —mi grito sonó un poco desesperado, ella solo me dio una sonrisa y tranquilamente entro y tomo asiento en la silla del tocador quedando frente a mí.

—Sino fue eso entonces, ¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa?

—Bueno… —después de soltar un suspiro y bajar mi mirada continúe— No me creo merecedora de todo esto, es demasiado, las marcas son mucho más de lo que puedo merecer —Repentinamente la loseta se convirtió en lo más interesante del mundo.

—Isabella, levanta la cara —Lentamente la levante para encontrarme con una mirada dulce y comprensiva.

—Si está ahí es por algo y Edward es quien te lo debe aclarar y no te preocupes que nadie la ha usado —Su voz seguía siendo suave.

—Pero…

Isabella quiero que esta sea la última vez que suceda esto si Edward tiene una característica en especial es que no le gusta la impuntualidad si tienes dudas de por qué vas a usar eso preguntárselo a él ahora, por favor ve y ponte esa ropa, arreglaras tu cabello y tu aspecto con los productos de aquí y bajaras lista para irte con mi hijo ¿De acuerdo?- Solo me dio un apretón en mis manos y Salió de ahí agregando otra duda a mi mañana ¡¿A dónde carajos me iba a ir con Edward? Claro la respuesta a esta pregunta era la misma a las anteriores. El te lo va a explicar.

Con las dudas carcomiéndome me acerque de nuevo a la cama y ahora si pude observar todo el atuendo. El coordinado era de un color blanco, el brasier tenía un bordado a la mitad de las copas en detalles negros y se unía por la parte en enfrente, las panties de igual forma en los lados tenían un bordado parecido, rápidamente me lo puse y sorprendentemente ambos quedaron a mis medidas solo que para mí era incomodo en el brasier subiera tanto mis senos y que los Panties dejaran una buena proporción de mi trasero al aire. Después de hartarme tratando de que cubrieran más decidí continuar vistiéndome. Tome los jeans negros que estaban ahí y sin siquiera observarlos me los puse dando me cuenta que eran de un talle entubado, la blusa fue la que verdaderamente me gusto era de un color perla con tirantes delgados y estratégicamente cruzados en mi espalda, de la parte de en frente el escote solo era con una ligera "V" y con un pequeño brillante al centro haciendo ver la tela plisada cuando me la puse quedo lo suficiente ajustaba para lucir bien y no vulgar, encima de esta se suponía que iba un saco gris con solo un botón pero no me gustaba como lucia por lo cual me dirigí a mis trampas mortales. No podía negar que eran hermosos —claro que lo eran— pero un tacón de diez centímetros no se atreve a llevarlo cualquiera, eran negros pero eran de una especie de encaje o gasa transparente muy suave y delicado, en la parte de enfrente tenían una ligera abertura que imitaba la boca de un pescado y finalmente en la esquina de estos había un pequeño broche negro. Al ponérmelos al igual que todo lo anterior quedaron perfectos y a mi talle.

Al ver que llevaba más de treinta minutos tratando de estar lista solo cepille mi cabello y lo deje en sus ondas naturales, lo que me extraño fue el reflejo que vi al estar frente al espejo, claramente podía decir que no conocía esa persona que vestía tan diferente a lo que acostumbraba y que mas que una persona de dieciocho años parecía una de veintitantos.

Haciendo ruego a dios de no caerme al bajar las escaleras logre llegar al primer piso y antes de entrar alise las inexistentes arrugas de mi pantalón para avanzar hacia el comedor y encontrándome al dueño de mis besos comiendo de la manera más pecaminosa que podía haber en el mundo. Estaba comiendo al parecer fruta picada y mis ojos no perdieron detalle de cuando se llevo un pequeño trozo de fresa a su boca, sus labios se cerraron entorno a la fresa y justo cuando una gota se resbalaba por la comisura de su labio su lengua salió recogiéndola y justo recordé como ese mismo órgano había invadido mi boca y la había recorrido a gusto propio, ese pensamiento provoco un vergonzoso jadeo de mi parte haciéndome presente en esa habitación.

—Isabella… —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de un toque sensual y su mirada no se quedo atrás al recorrerme por completo deteniéndose en lugares específicos que se realzaban aun mas con la ropa que traía. Su acción provoco que un tono rojo se instalara en mis mejillas y mi labio aprisionado en mis dientes.

—Buenos días joven Edward —mi voz salió en un tono muy bajo y mis ojos seguían viendo hacia el jardín tratando de dispersar las ideas que se acumulaban en mi cabeza.

—Cuando hablo me gusta que me miren a la cara y aun mas si esos ojos chocolate son los que me observan —no me di cuenta en qué momento se acerco hacia a mí y mucho menos cuando tomo mi barbilla para que lo volteara a ver.

Sus ojos se notaban aun más verdes de lo que los recordaba, su cabello aun estaba húmedo y desprendía un aroma dulzón pero sin dejar de ser fuerte y varonil. Lentamente su mano se deslizo desde mi barbilla hasta mi cuello y de ahí se movió al tirante de la blusa. Su toque era como pequeñas descargas que me recorrían en cada lugar que repasaba con sus dedos. Sin dejar de verme a los ojos se acerco a mis labios y delicadamente soplo sobre ellos provocando un estremecimiento.

—Que quede claro que el único que puede morder sus labios hasta ponerlos rojos soy yo señorita Swan. —Sin decir nada más se inclino un poco mordiendo mi labio inferior jalándolo hacia él para después soltarlo no sin antes haber pasado su lengua por él— Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu aun me debes algo pequeña —su mirada de nuevo volvió a mis labios mientras que su mano siguió bajando hasta llegar a la redondez de mi seno provocando un grito ahogado que murió en sus labios, para mi desgracia el roce solo duro unos segundos y después solo su aliento golpeaba mis labios.

Esa simple y jodida acción había regresado ese cosquilleo a mi vientre bajo y me había hecho dejar de pensar coherentemente para comenzar a imaginar y recrear lo que había pasado la noche anterior, hasta que fui brutalmente interrumpida por una voz de campanillas.

—¡Bella! Después de todo sabes cómo lucir unos Valentino y que se diga de tus Jimmy Choo —De nuevo Alice entro con su mirada suspicaz pero eso fue a lo que menos atención le había puesto yo me quede en las palabras "Valentino" y "Jimmy Choo ", según por la experiencia de Rose esas marcas conformaban entre las más caras del mundo de la moda y entonces ¡¿POR QUE RAYOZ YO TRAIA UNOS? Podía tolerar lo de la lencería pero todo esto ya era mucho, prácticamente con mi vestuario podía sacar de muchos apuros a Charlie.

—Perdón pero, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que estoy usando? —Mi voz salió contenida y un tanto nerviosa de que la respuesta fuera la que temía.

—Cielo, tu blusa es de Zac posen de la temporada otoño-invierno, los pantalones son mano y obra de Valentino como lo mencionaba de última temporada, los Jimmy Choo que llevas en tus piecitos de igual forma lo son. Finalmente creo que tu sola descubriste de donde viene la lencería que usas ¿cierto? —todo eso me lo dijo con una voz muy dulce como si explicara que la lluvia caía del cielo y eso fue algo que me molesto.

Yo no tenía la culpa de no tener muchos conocimientos en las marcas y andar a la moda, agregando a la lista que esto era más de lo que una simple empleada de aseo podía llegar a recibir. Definitivamente mi mañana no iba mejorando. Pero antes de gritar lo que pensaba trate de respirar y calmarme para no soltar cosas que después me arrepentiría.

—Alice. Perdona que mi conocimiento en moda sea casi nulo pero yo no vivo para ver si estoy en tendencia o no, y sinceramente no puedo llevar esto… ¡Es más de lo que puedo pagar! —mi pequeño grito al final solo provoco una risa en los hermanos Cullen y ambos se voltearon a ver dándose una mirada cómplice.

—¡EDWARD! Debiste haber hablado antes con ella, ahora me odia. —el puchero que puso Alice me hizo sentir un poco mal de cómo le había contestado, justo cuando iba a responder Edward lo hizo por mí.

—Todo a su tiempo Alí, ahora necesito que Isabella valla por su saco para que nos podamos ir. — Su mirada no dejo lugar a reproche y justo cuando daba vuelta para ir por el Alice ya lo tenía en sus manos, ¿de donde lo había sacado? No tenía la mínima idea.

Edward tomo el saco de los brazos de su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente para después acercarse a mi y comenzar a caminar hacia al garaje —suponía yo— poniendo una mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, mientras caminábamos no pude dejar de pensar que era lo que me esperaba y si estaba dispuesta a poder afrontarlo.

En cuanto llegamos a la cochera de la Familia Cullen ya no me sorprendió ver ocho carros, uno color gris —no tenia su funda— y supuse que ese era el de Edward. A simple vista parecía hermoso, obviamente caro y perfecto para la personalidad del cobrizo. Pero no sabia nada de carros, y por lo visto el vio mi duda pues no tardo en aclararme que su "juguetito" era un Audi R8.

Muy cortésmente abrió la puerta para mí y la cerro en cuanto entre. En menos de tres minutos nos encontrábamos viajando hacia un destino que no tenía la menor idea de cual era. Tenía miles de dudas en la cabeza y el silencio de Edward no me beneficiaba en absoluto, pero tampoco me atrevía a ser yo quien rompiera el silencio.

—Isabella ese labio. —Su voz sonó un poco áspera y ni siquiera volteo a verme.

—Lo siento. Pero es algo involuntario, suelo hacerlo cuando estoy nerviosa o tengo alguna duda —No sabía ni porque se lo aclaraba pero como siempre mi voz hablaba primero.

En cuanto el iba a contestar un ruido proveniente de mi estomago rompió el silencio haciéndome pasar una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida. El solo soltó una pequeña risita y yo me hice lo más pequeña que pude en el asiento. Poco a poco el auto se detuvo y antes de que me diera cuenta mi jefe me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar a un pequeño Starbucks. Nos dirigimos a una pequeña mesa de un solo sillón al rincón del establecimiento. Pero solo me hizo sentar a mí.

—¿Qué quieres ordenar Isabella? —aun no sabía qué era eso que sentía en mi estomago cada vez que me encontraba con su mirada viéndome tan intensamente.

—Yo… —después de pensar supe que no tenía una preferencia específica por nada— lo que tú quieras está bien. —Sin esperar más se marcho a ordenar dejándome sola.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—Te traje un Caramel Macchiato espero y te guste lleva leche al vapor "manchada" con expreso y vainilla, está cubierto caramelo. Dulce, intenso y único como su dueña. Y a mi parecer, nada mejor para acompañarlo que un Cheesecake Brulee de Frambuesa, ¿Con eso está bien, o cambio algo?

Una sonrisa se había instalado en mi cara al escuchar sus palabras y cuando levante mi cara ambos estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, sus labios de nuevo me llamaban a besarlos hasta que nos quedáramos sin respiración, pero no pude… tomando en cuenta que era imposible algo entre el y una persona como yo.

Le di un pequeño sorbo al café e inmediatamente mi estomago rogó por mas, desde lo que había comido con Rose no había vuelto a probar bocado y ahora esto me sabia delicioso. Edward solo se mantenía a mi lado entretenido con su Iphone y de vez en cuando me dedicaba una mirada. Justo cuando acababa de terminar el pastelillo y estaba a uno o dos sorbos de hacer lo mismo con el café el señor misterio decidió hablar.

—¿No tienes ninguna pregunta que hacerme? —¿Ninguna? Tenía miles de preguntas que desde que me había levantado me carcomían.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de con cual empezar —Su presencia me hacía sentir pequeña e insignificante y por qué no también me intimidaba tanto como me interesaba.

—¿Ahora eres tímida Isabella? —su mirada era burlona y eso provoco que me sintiera libre de preguntar lo que quería con tanta urgencia saber.

—¿Estoy aquí vestida como intento de niña rica mimada y con permanencia definitiva en tu casa para ser tu puta personal Edward Cullen?

**Niñas, como están? Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé y creo que esta demás darles mil escusas. A mi favor solo puedo decir que la escuela de absorbe pero hay una buena noticia de todo esto y es que ya estoy de vacaciones por lo cual tengo más tiempo de escribir asi que mientras este de vacaciones tendrán un capi por semana les agrada eso?  
><strong> 

**Pasando al fic que les pareció el capitulo me merezco un RR? Recuerden que pueden preguntarme sus dudas y con todo gusto se las respondo asi como también pueden dejarme ideas o sugerencias. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me acompañan en esta locura. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. **

**Por cierto magui de Cullen y Larissa señoritas lindas recuerden dejarme su correo o algo para que les pueda enviar el adelanto! A todas las demás si les llego? Si no háganmelo saber ;)**

**Besos asfixiantes!  
><strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: ****Los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo betado por: **Natzhieli Viridiana Ibarra Galvan** (Viry Natzy) Gracias bonita por soportarme! **

**Betas FFAD  
>www . facebook groups  betasffaddiction /**

**No debo creer en ti**

―¿Estoy aquí vestida como intento de niña rica mimada y con permanencia definitiva en tu casa para ser tu puta personal Edward Cullen?

Al momento que esas palabras abandonaron mi boca y mi cerebro las comprendió me arrepentí totalmente. Si algo mi madre me repetía miles de veces es que debía de tener tacto al decir las cosas, y en momentos como este me lamentaba no haberle hecho caso.

Por la cara de Edward podía deducir que no se esperaba esa pregunta y menos de la forma que la formule, pero no tardo nada en recomponerse y para mi sorpresa me dio su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y que sin proponérselo volvió a provocar esas cosquillas en mi estomago.

―Isabella, ese no es el vocabulario de una señorita. ―su voz fue un tanto de juego y su ceja se arqueo al decírmelo ocasionando que un color rojo se instalara en mi rostro― Y no, obviamente no hable con Esme para que te convirtieras en eso, claro que si tu lo deseas lo podemos solucionar. ―de nuevo esa mirada picara volvió a instalarse en su rostro y preferí no tomar en cuenta eso. Lo que no pude evadir fueron las pequeñas mariposas que se trasladaron a mi vientre bajo provocando escalofríos en mi―Pero por ahora dejémoslo a un lado. Te pedí de tiempo completo porque necesito a una nueva asistente, Angela está en su cuarto mes de embarazo y no es sano para los gemelos que ella siga trabajando. Por lo cual te necesito a ti para que cubras su puesto; eso sería por la mañana y por las tardes tendríamos otras _cosas que hacer. __―_En lo ultimo su voz cambio de una seria a una más sensual y su mano sin pudor alguno se posiciono sobre mi muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos.

Su reacción me tomo desprevenida y sin delicadeza alguna quite su mano de mi pierna, pero a él envés de molestarle solo le provoco una carcajada que no trato de disimular ni un poco.

―Así que Srta. Swan, ¿Acepta usted la propuesta? Claro aclarando que todo eso por el doble de su sueldo.

―No, lo siento pero no puedo ―claro que me moría de ganas de aceptar y mas por la cantidad que me ofrecía, pero mi prioridad principal era lograr terminar mis estudios y al aceptar la nueva oferta no iba a tener tiempo ni siquiera para ir al instituto.

―¡¿QUE?! ―su voz se alzo un poco más de su tono normal y me miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente y es que era completamente ilógico que estuviera rechazando una oferta así― Isabella, si el problema es el dinero estoy dispuesto a darte la cantidad que me pidas.

―No, no el dinero es suficiente ―necesitaba explicarle lo que pasaba antes de que empezaran a pasarle miles de ideas por la cabeza―.

―Lo que sucede es que, si estoy trabajando es porque Renné y Charlie ya no pueden seguir pagándome mis estudios y yo no quiero dejar el instituto. Cosa que necesitaría hacer de aceptar lo que propones ―mis manos estaban en mi regazo y él las tomo viéndome a mis ojos, provocándome un color rojo en mi cara―.

―¿Solo ese es el problema pequeña? ―de nuevo esa mirada clamada y tranquila volvió a su rostro y de manera delicada aparto un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre mi rostro poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja.

―Entonces me ayudaras después del instituto, ¿Está bien? ―ante esa mirada y su cercanía solo le pude dar un asentamiento de cabeza a su pregunta.

―Bueno linda y si se supone que lo primero para ti es estudiar… ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela en este momento?

―Oh… Bueno… yo… ―sabia que era inútil mentir, además que él se estaba portando muy bien conmigo como para que desde el principio comenzáramos con mentiras― Mi grupo salió a visitar La Plush en una excursión y los que no asistimos, no teníamos que ir a la escuela hoy. ―no me había fijado que lindos detalles tenía la loseta del lugar, si los observabas desde cierto ángulo se formaba un….

―Isabella mírame a los ojos cuando hables y cuando te hable ―levante mi cara y me lo encontré mucho más cerca de lo que estábamos― Y… ¿no asististe por rebeldía? ―podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, es mas podía saborearlo. Si… menta, canela y ese sabor tan propio de Cullen.― Isabella si me contestas prometo comerte a besos después, pero primero exijo una respuesta. ―Automáticamente que dijo eso me separe de él ¿Tan obvia me veía? Claro que me encantaría que me comiera a besos pero era imposible que sucediera.

―No tenia lo suficiente para cubrir mi entrada y no se me hacia justo que Andrew la pagara por mi ―y eso era cierto Andrew se había ofrecido muchas veces y las mismas veces lo había rechazado―.

―¿Andrew? No sabía que tuviera novio Srta. Swan ―su voz sonó tosca y termino de apartarse tanto como se había acercado y su mirada se dirigió a otra lado―.

―¡¿QUÉ?! No, no, para nada And es solo mi mejor amigo ―no sabía ni por qué le estaba aclarando eso solamente no me gusto la sensación de que él se enojara conmigo―.

―Muy bien Isabella. No debes de tener distracciones en tu vida y menos con adolecentes estúpidos que no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo tratar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú. ―de nuevo sus palabras volvieron a provocar un cosquilleo en mí.

―Y de ahora en adelante si necesitas algo para estudiar no dudes en pedírmelo.

―Señor Cullen ¿no debería ir a su consultorio ahora? ―Sin decirme una palabra más dejo un billete sobre la mesa y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento y como era previsto, Edward y sus andares de modelo provocaron más de un suspiro y miradas lascivas por parte de las mujeres del establecimiento y sin saber por qué me sentí molesta de que lo miraran asi, ¡si su besos eran míos! Ante ese pensamiento me quede estática yo no podía considerar los besos del cobrizo como míos eso era una absoluta tontería… y si asi era ¿porque me sentía molesta de imaginármelo besando a otra?

―Planeas quedarte ahí o subes. ―anuncio Edward ya estando al lado del auto y yo rápidamente subí estando en menos de lo que imagine frente a uno de los mejores hospitales de Forks, "Medical Center Family".

Al entrar me recorrió un escalofrió y no por lo feo del lugar, sino por el pavor que me provocaban los hospitales mas Edward ni siquiera se percato de eso. Subimos hasta el quinto piso y justo ahí note el letrero que adornaba la pared frente al elevador "Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen especialista en Neurología". Él al ver hacia donde dirigía mi mirada me dio una sonrisa aun más bella.

―Si Isabella, aparte de apuesto soy inteligente. ―su comentario solo me saco otra sonrisa. Pero Edward no podía pasar de los veinticinco, así que entonces ¿cómo es que ya era medico a su edad y con especialidad?

―Sr. Cullen ¿Cuántos años tiene? ―si mis cálculos no fallaban debían ser más de cuatro años de universidad sin contar los de la especialidad por lo cual o aun no se recibía o había adelantado muchos semestres.

―Veintidós. Prácticamente veintitrés para el veinte del siguiente mes y solo dime Edward el Sr. Cullen es mi padre ―mientras avanzábamos todas las enfermeras casi babeaban y besaban el piso por donde Edward pasaba y el solo les dedicaba una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza―.

―Pero no entiendo. Se supone que a tu edad apenas deberías de estar terminando la universidad ―Sin responderme continuamos caminando por todo el pasillo hasta detenernos frente a unas puertas de vidrio que se abrieron en cuanto Edward paso una credencial por el lector y después de unos pasos más estábamos frente a un escritorio caoba y tras este una mujer de aspecto dulce que nos saludo a ambos.

―Dr. Cullen, no pensé que viniera hoy. ―apunto dejando ver automáticamente un prominente vientre.

―Ang no te preocupes solo estoy aquí por unos papeles y para presentarte a la Srta. Isabella Swan, tu futuro remplazo ―automáticamente ella se acerco hacia mí y me dio un amistoso apretón de manos.

―Hola. ―salude.

―Isabella ¿no eres muy joven para que este muchachito te haya obligado a trabajar? ―su mirada iba solo de Edward hacia a mí y finalmente soltó una carcajada que duro muy poco al parecer por su vientre ya que llevo una mano hacia este.

―No Ang, ella no está obligada por mí al contrario. Por cierto sería mucho pedir si comenzaras a explicarle lo básico, como se organizan los expedientes, fichas, pacientes y todo eso ―al parecer las confirmaciones estaban de mas para él pues sin esperar una palabra entro a lo que suponía yo era su consultorio―.

―Muy bien Isabella.

―Bella, solo dime Bella.

―Muy bien Bella, dime ¿Cómo una niña tan bonita como tu esta es este aburrido lugar? ―pregunto. Ángela parecía una persona muy alegre y perspicaz ante todo.

―Es una historia muy larga de hecho. En conclusión entre contratada por la señora Esme y termine al servicio de Edward ―claro no iba a platicarle como también una que otra vez había terminando probando los labios de Edward. No, eso sobraba en la conversación.

―Muy bien linda, entonces, si no queremos que nuestro "jefecito" se enoje es mejor ponernos a trabajar.

Estuvimos un par de horas con los expedientes y las cosas "básicas" que debía saber, aparentemente era más sencillo de lo que me imaginaba. Unos golpecillos en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestro trabajo para ver quién era Angela abrió la puerta y mi nula autoestima decayó muchos puntos mas.

―Ángela, ¿Cómo van esos pequeños? ―Frente a mi estaba una mujer digna de pasarela de modelaje. Poseía una cabellera ondulada color rubio californiano con destellos dorados que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro ―sin duda sus facciones eran delicadas―, unas tupidas y enormes pestañas enmarcaba sus ojos azul claro, para dar paso a unos pómulos tersos y ligeramente afilados. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa tenue que hacia la conjunción perfecta en su maquillaje y al estar justo frente a mí me permitía observar su muy curvilíneo cuerpo ―incluso mucho mas torneado que el de Rose―, usaba un vestido azul marino de manga tres cuartos que llegaba justo una mano arriba de su rodilla permitiendo admirar sus kilométricas piernas que terminaban un unos zapatos con un tacón mínimo de 10 centímetros color nude. El color de su vestido hacia lucir su piel aun mas blanca y sin duda suave y ausente de imperfecciones. Si bien sabía que yo no poseía una belleza misteriosa o única como la persona frente a mí pero al estar frente a ella me sentía una pequeña hormiga insignificante.

―Oh. Como siempre Dra. Denali, no dejan en paz a su pobre madre ―ambas soltaron una pequeña risa y claro, incluso su sonrisa y sonido de carcajada era perfecto en… la ¿Doctora Denali? Justo ahí caí en vista que sobre su atuendo usaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio rodeaba su cuello.

―Ya pasara linda, dime, ¿Esta Edward en su consultorio? Hace unos momentos oí que había llegado ―la mirada que le dio a la puerta fue de añoranza y nada que decir sobre la sonrisa "boba" como la llamaría Rose―.

―Si, de hecho acaba de llegar hace unos momentos con Isabella. ―Ángela me señalo con una mano y automáticamente sus ojos azules volaron hacia a mi. Educadamente me levante de mi asiento estirando mi mano hacia ella lo que provoco que rápida y disimuladamente me escaneara de pies a cabeza deteniéndose por más tiempo del necesario observándome ―ahora entendía por qué Alice y Edward habían insistido tanto en la ropa de marca― hasta que finalmente me dio un leve apretón de manos.

―Un gusto Isabella, soy la Doctora Tanya Denali y soy una muy buena amiga de Edward ¿Tu eres?... ―me sentí mal muy mal al enterarme que era muy buena amiga de Edward aparte de que no parecía tan gentil y amable como Alice o Angela.

―Su asistente personal y futuro remplazo de Ángela.

―Oh. Así que nos veremos muy frecuentemente por aquí, me alegra ―su voz daba a notar que mi presencia no le era del todo grata o ¿acaso solo eran imaginaciones mías?

―Angela ¿te importaría darme el expediente del Señor Royer? ―delicadamente mi mano fue hacia mi mandíbula para ver si no se encontraba en el piso y es que ver a Edward con una bata de médico, su cabello despeinado y su voz tan seria era una combustión espontanea, pero no era la única que se encontraba asi.

―¡Edward! ―su grito hizo que él la volteara a ver y una sonrisa apareciera en su cara. Ella corrió a sus brazos y se lanzo a él, cosa que no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Después de que duraran unos minutos abrazados la _Doctora_ le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios y sin saber de dónde salió el impulso rompí su burbuja personal.

―Edward ¿importa mucho si me marcho ahora? Ya termine de ver lo necesario con Angela y Alice me pido que la ayudara con algo. ―El me volteo a ver y a disgusto de la rubia se acerco hasta la mesa y sin decirme más tomo el saco que descansaba sobre la mesa asi como mi mano.

―Tanya no tardo. Pasa al consultorio y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírselo a Ángela. ―Fuerte y a la vez delicadamente comenzó a jalarme hacia la salida permitiéndome mustiar un débil adiós como despedida.

Por todo el camino se mantuvo un silencio incomodo: el casi no me miraba y yo solo iba perdida buscando el por qué de mis acciones. Al llegar a la entrada del hospital Edward no se dirigió al estacionamiento, continuamos caminando hasta la avenida.

―Isabella esta es la última vez que escucho un comentario tan inoportuno de tu parte y principalmente frente a una de mis amigas. Te prohíbo estrictamente que se repita. ―su voz fue tosca y fría, totalmente carente de sentimiento― Quiero que en cuanto llegues te pongas al tanto con Alice de lo que vas a hacer. Ah y esta noche quiero en mi habitación lo de ayer y tú te incluyes en el menú ―sin darme cuenta un taxi esperaba a que subiera y así lo hice sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a él.

Cuando estuve lo suficiente lejos como para que no me viera un sollozo salió de mi parte y tras este un par de lágrimas. Me sentía una completa estúpida y es que ¿Cómo una persona de la talla de Edward Cullen Iba a fijarse en una adolecente simplona como yo teniendo a mujeres tan hermosas como su amiga? Era obvio que lo que él quería principalmente era mantenerme en su cama. Si claro, por eso los "halagos" y las consideraciones en verdad me sentía usada y es que yo fácilmente le había permitido que me besara tal vez dándole a entender cosas que no eran.

―Señorita llegamos ―el señor del taxi ya parecía ser una persona mayor pero aun asi muy amable.

―Gracias ¿Cuánto es? ―sin delicadeza alguna me limpie mis ojos y sorbí mi nariz.

―Nada, el joven médico dejo pagado el viaje.

Sin ánimos entre a la mansión de los Cullen y me encontré a Seth trabajando en unos rosales y él en cuanto me vio no dudo en acercarse a mí con semblante preocupado.

―Bella ¿Qué pasa? ―sus ojos me miraban preocupados pero principalmente sincero.

―Nada Seth, ¿Por qué lo dices? ―intente poner mi mejor cara de felicidad y al parecer funciono pues me creyó.

―Te noto triste… pero si tu lo dices está bien ―sin esperarlo me dio un abrazo que duro por pocos segundos pero me hizo sentir muy bien.

El camino a la puerta de servicio se me hizo eterno y es que por donde lo viera yo no era una pieza que encajara en el entorno de Edward; es más desencajaba totalmente, tal vez el sueldo era bueno pero ya no era una opción para mí.

Al entrar a la cocina me sorprendió ver a mamá sobre una silla llorando. Corriendo me hacer que a ella y es que no era normal que Renné llorara.

―Mamá ¿Qué pasa? ―sin decirme palabra de abrazo a mí.

―Bella, es Charlie ―un jadeo involuntario salió de mi boca. Yo sabía que de un tiempo para acá estaba enfermo pero seguramente las cosas se habían complicado mucho más.

―Lo acaban de despedir de la constructora hija y no tengo la menor idea de que vamos a hacer ―de nuevo volvió a soltarse a llorar.

―Tranquila ma.

―Nena no me puedes pedir que esta tranquila, con el dinero que gano y el que ganaba tu papá apenas si podíamos con los gastos de la casa y con tus estudios cielo ―su mirada era triste y eso provoco que sintiera culpa yo llorando por los cambios de humor de Edward y con pensamientos de mandar al demonio todo cuando mi madre estaba preocupada por que iba a pasar.

―Mami no te preocupes, ahora con lo que gano nos puede ir mucho mejor y tu junto con Charlie ya no se van a preocupar por mí, digo si mis cálculos no me fallan voy a poder sustentar mis estudios ―le di una sonrisa y eso pareció animarla un poco mas ya que ella me la devolvió.

―Pero mírate mi niña, te vez preciosa vestida así ―su comentario hizo que ambas soltáramos una pequeña risita. Solo nos quedamos unos minutos mas hasta que ella me dejo pues tenía que ir a ayudarle a preparar la comida a la señora Cope.

Cuando estuve sola y con mis emociones estables me di cuenta que en verdad era una absoluta tontería yo no podía dejar tirado todo solo por las bipolaridades de mi jefe, si bien, yo tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría por darle entrada pero si algo quedaba claro desde hoy es que la única relación que existiría entre el señor Cullen y yo sería una estrictamente profesional.

―¡BELLA! ―justo cuando salía de la cocina me encontré con Alice que tenía una cara de susto, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y su cabello no estaba tan perfecto como siempre solía estarlo y rápidamente me acerque hacia ella para ver que sucedía.

―Señorita pero… ¿Qué le paso?... ―mi pregunta quedo de mas cuando detrás de ella vi a Jasper con un aspecto no tan diferente al de ella; cabello alborotado, camisa fuera del pantalón arrugada y brillo labial sobre sus labios.

Justo cuando iba a retirarme escuchamos unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia acá, los tres teníamos una cara de pavor pues era demasiado evidente que Jasper y Alice no habían estado precisamente hablando. Si ambos iban hacia la cocina sin duda verían que se escondían y tampoco podían correr a la escalera o salir sin que fueran vistos. Estábamos en una encrucijada. Ellos por lo que hacían y yo por descubrirlos.

Cada vez los pasos se escuchaban más cerca y antes de que lo hubiera previsto Alice empujo a Jasper hacia a mí y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, estaba completamente en shock, y al parecer el rubio también.

**Niñas he aquí el capi! Alguna que le atine a saber quien los descubre? La que lo adivine va a tener adelanto exclusivo al pasado oscuro de Eddie! Además de que tengo dos caminos para la historia, uno es mas drama que el otro ustedes díganme cual debe de ser el que siga?**

**Las quiero niñas hermosas y gracias por los 60 RR, cada uno lo leo y valoro mucho, son lo que me inspira a continuar.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo betado por: **Natzhieli Viridiana Ibarra Galvan** (Viry Natzy) Gracias bonita por soportarme! **

**Betas FFAD  
>www . facebook groups  betasffaddiction /**

**Tu****pasado**** un ****secreto**

Cada vez los pasos se escuchaban más cerca y antes de que lo hubiera previsto Alice empujo a Jasper hacia a mí y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, yo estaba completamente en shock y al parecer el rubio también. Sus labios torpemente intentaron moverse con los míos pero ni siquiera podía responderle, sus labios eran delicados "_Pero no son los de Edward"_,la voz en mi interior clamo y tenía razón, esos labios ni siquiera me provocaban un pizca de lo que los del cobrizo hacían conmigo.

—Calma querido seguramente fue… —un sonoro jadeo se escucho en la sala seguido de algo cayendo y rompiéndose en miles de pequeños pedazos. Jasper al momento se separo bruscamente de mí dejándonos ver dos pares de ojos observándonos en completo estado de shock.

—Yo… ¡lo siento Sra. Esme! —las palabras de Jasper salían torpes y se notaba muy nervioso. Esme después de intercalar miradas del rubio hacia a mí, cerró los ojos y suspiro sonoramente.

—¿Ella es la muchachita que merecía el empleo Esme? —la voz burlona del hombre rubio con ojos grises a su lado me hizo bajar la cabeza y sentirme peor de lo que ya hacía.

—Carlisle por favor. Se respetuoso con Isabella, seguramente debe de haber una explicación a esto. —justo ahí pude mirar detenidamente al hombre a su lado; era un poco menos alto que Edward pero de igual manera ambos poseían piel pálida, su cabello era rubio opaco el cual estaba perfectamente acomodado y vestía un pantalón gris formal a tono con una camisa azul rey. No podía negar que era apuesto y extremadamente parecido a Alice cosa que me hacía suponer era el Sr. Cullen. Vaya primera impresión que le di

—Y que me conteste ella ¿Qué buena razón puede existir para estar besuqueándose sin respeto alguno en la casa donde trabaja con el Sr. Jasper que agregando es uno de sus compañeros? —su voz seguía siendo dura y nos miraba a Jasper y a mi sin aprobación alguna.

—Señores Cullen les pido una disculpa, todo esto es culpa mía. Isabella no ha tenido nada que ver— Jasper ahora sonaba más tranquilo pero ante todo seguro.

—Eso no es justificación Hale, además de que la Srta. Swan seguramente puede defenderse ella sola. En definitiva la conversación no iba para un rumbo mejor.

—Fue culpa de ambos, seria cobarde de mi parte culpar solo a Jasper y les puedo asegurar que jamás se va a volver a repetir. Les pido nos disculpen —no me atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos pero a pesar de eso tuve que hacerlo y el único semblante que había cambiado era el de la Sra. Esme.

—Claro que no va a volver a pasar si quieren conservar su empleo. Aunque en todo esto no entiendo que hace Alice aquí —Automáticamente todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Alice.

—Acababa de llegar de la escuela y estaba buscando a la Sra. Cope para que subiera la comida a mi habitación pero justamente, como ustedes, cuando vi la escena me quede petrificada. No sé cómo no tienen ni un poquito de cuidado o decencia. —mientras decía eso nos miraba despectivamente como si en verdad lo que dijo fuera verdad.

¡¿Pero qué carajos?! Si por ella nos encontrábamos en esta situación. Lo menos que nos merecíamos era que todavía nos culpara más de lo que ya se "notaba" con la escenita que montamos.

—Escúcheme bien Sr. Hale. Si esto se vuelve a repetir en presencia de mi princesa considérese despedido, mínimo tenga la decencia de conseguirse un hotel de paso —la voz de la Sra. Esme seguía siendo dura y ahora con mas burla que nada—, y lo mismo va para usted Srta. Swan mire que no me importa hablar con Edward para que no pase por alto esto. Ahora limpie este desastre —al escuchar esas palabras finalmente note que sobre el suelo había un jarrón, o lo que había sido un jarrón, hecho trizas rodeado por el agua que contenía y algunas rosas a su alrededor pero no comencé a levantar nada hasta que la familia Cullen se marcho rumbo al comedor como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Oh no —sin delicadeza alguna de deje caer sobre el suelo con mi espalda pegada a la pared, mi día cada vez iba peor, primero lo de súper modelo pretendiente de Edward y ahora esto. Dios me odiaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho Bella, por favor perdóname —delante de mí se encontraba Jasper mirándome completamente apenado.

No podía negar que me sentía jodidamente enojada con la actitud que había adoptado Alice, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera había sido en verdad culpa nuestra lo que sucedió, claramente no le pedía que nos defendiera a capa y espada pero que tampoco le echara leña al fuego como lo hizo.

—Jazz ¿Queda claro que es la última vez que te voy a ayudar con esto? —al decir eso sus ojos volvieron a obtener un poco de ese brillo que los caracterizaba y me dedico un intento de sonrisa.

—No será necesario más veces Bella, tanto Alice como yo… —sin permitirle continuar puse un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

—Tranquilo Jazz, ya está hecho ¿no? Solo te pido que sea la última vez y que por favor, mínimo la Srta. Cullen no sea tan sínica a la hora de dar su opinión. —Ni siquiera me moleste por ocultar el tono molesto de mi voz al recordar lo vivido y claro estaba que mi concepto hacia Alice había cambiado completamente.

—Bella, Ali suele ser así frente al Sr. Cullen. Si lo hizo fue para protegernos a ella y a mí de no ser descubiertos.

Mis ojos se abrieron a niveles imposibles y tuve que poner toda mi concentración en no enterrar el perfecto tacón de mis zapatos en la boca del rubio para que no siguiera diciendo cosas tan absurdas. Si en verdad ella hubiera querido protegernos no hubiera dicho las cosas como las dijo y mucho menos en el tono despectivo eso solo empeoro en vez de mejorar. Que claro si le decía eso a Jasper lo más seguro es que el la defendiera y yo terminara peleada con él; pésima idea si quería que el día comenzara a mejorar.

—Jasper, estoy más que decepcionada y enojada con la actitud de Alice pero no me toca a mi juzgarla ni a ella y mucho menos a la relación que mantienen. Eso te toca a ti. Solo te pido mas discreción ante lo que hacen y que quede claro que esto lo hice por ti, no por ella. —Al parecer había entendido mi punto de vista pues sin decirme nada más sobre lo ocurrido comenzó a ayudarme a levantar los trozos de cristal del piso. Al terminar Alice volvió a aparecer frente a nosotros ahora con un vestuario más cotidiano y natural.

—Bella… —su voz sonó tímida pero eso solo hizo que mi enojo aumentara.

—Isabella sería más correcto Srta. —aunque intente que no fuera así, mi voz sonó más dura de lo normal y ella solo bajo su cabeza.

—Sobre eso yo no… —antes de continuar guardo silencio y volteo para todos lados en busca de algo o alguien y sin decir nada más me arrastro escaleras arriba rumbo a su cuarto.

Una vez que entramos no conforme con eso me empujo a su ¿Closet? ¡Dios! Era del el tamaño de la sala y comedor de mi pequeña casita, y todo gritaba glamour y moda por cada metro cúbico que nos rodeaba. Las paredes eran de un color salmón y el piso estaba completamente cubierto por una mullida alfombra color arena, a mi lado izquierdo se encontraba un mueble de muro a muro con una serie de repisas colocadas estratégicamente y dentro de estas muchos pero muchos pares de zapatos en un perfecto orden; hacia el lado derecho un espejo de tres vistas que empezaba en el techo y terminaba en el piso, frente a mí se encontraba otro mueble que de igual forma iba de un muro a otro pero este se encontraba completamente lleno de ropa separada especialmente, al centro de la habitación había una especie de tocador en el que resaltaban miles de productos de belleza y perfumes. Posiblemente mi mandíbula se encontraba en el piso, cosa que se confirmo cuando la pelinegra me dedico unas risitas.

—Tranquila nena, que en tu habitación también hay uno igual y está perfectamente equipado y actualizado con lo que necesitas.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡Está jugando verdad ni en toda mi vida podría pagar lo que hubiera ahí! —seguramente todas y cada una de las cosas de que estuvieran dentro de ese closet serian estratosféricamente caras y claro imposibles de usar por mí.

—Cálmate Bella, por órdenes de Edward todo eso está ahí y si lo que te preocupa es quien lo uso, te aclaro que yo misma lo elegí y por ende todo es nuevo ¿vale? Además ¿que no te ha dicho nada del viaje? —su ceja levantada hizo que los engranes en mi cerebro se pusieran a trabajar al mil por hora ¿A qué viaje se refería?—. Por tu expresión supongo que el tontito no te ha dicho nada, no me explico el porque. No te lo explicare si lo hago yo él es capaz de colgarme del pino más alto que encuentre en Forks —sin decirme nada más se acerco a los percheros de ropa y después de mover unas cuantas prendas se mostró un pequeño compartimiento que a simple vista no era notable, después de dejarlo visible corrió hacia la esquina opuesta y movió un par de zapatos para sacar una llavecita que al momento de entrar en contacto con la cerradura se abrió y dejo a la vista una especie de cajita aun más pequeña.

Alice cuidadosamente la saco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que al primer parpadeo comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Estaba anonadada del cambio tan drástico de la pequeña Cullen pero tuve que reaccionar rápidamente para correr hacia ella y sostenerla antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

—Ali, cielo tranquila —ella se hizo un ovillo en mis brazos y sus lágrimas continuaron cayendo hasta convertirse en sollozos que amortiguaba contra mi pecho, yo solo me limitaba a acariciar su cabello de manera lenta y tratando de comprender como esa pequeña caja había provocado todo eso en Alice. Claramente debía de ser algo muy fuerte, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que magnitud.

—Su nombre es Emmett —si no fuera porque mi oído estaba muy cerca de su carita no podría haber asegurado que dijo eso.

—No entiendo de que me hablas Alice —mi voz también era un susurro tal vez no tan silencioso como el suyo pero a fin de cuentas susurro.

—Emmett McCarthy, es mi prometido Bella —el jadeo que solté hizo que la soltara y ella volteara a verme con sus ojos rojos, pero fue en lo que menos me percate y como iba a hacerlo si ella acababa de decirme que estaba comprometida justo momentos después que la veo besándose con Jasper como si la vida se le fueran ello y además ¿Qué no le juraba amor eterno?_ Mentía _fue lo primero que me paso por la cabeza y en ese momento la imagen de niña dulce y enamorada se esfumo cual vil humo de mi mente. No entendía como podía jugar así con Jasper ¡que acaso ni eso le pudieron enseñar!

—Bella, no es lo que piensas… yo…

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan sínica? ¡COMO ALICE CULLEN! —al diablo el buen trato y respeto de jefe a empleada.

—No, tú no puedes juzgarme… No sin antes saber cómo son las cosas —de manera rápida abrió la caja y saco algunos papeles de ahí, ella estaba tan concentrada buscando algo, que no noto la foto la foto tirada en el piso. De manera cuidadosa me acerque a tomarla y un pequeño jadeo salió de mi boca.

Para empezar el chico de la foto era apuesto, muy apuesto para ser precisos. Sus ojos grises te miraban penetrantemente y a la vez hacían contraste con su cabello café claro con las puntas semi-rizadas, poseía un tono de piel ligeramente bronceado o por lómenos eso era lo que daba a notar la foto, su nariz era recta, mandíbula ligeramente afilada y unos labios perfectamente perfilados terminaban de adornar su rostro.

—Emmett es muy lindo —la voltee a ver a ella y regrese mis ojos a la foto.

—Bella, por favor escúchame —su voz de nuevo se veía afectada por las lagrimas—. Lo conocí cuando tenía doce años, era el mejor amigo de Edward… —sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y su mirada se perdió viendo hacia la nada. Seguramente recordando algo importante.— Él a sus quince años ya era todo un rompe corazones y cuando lo conocí no logro hacerme sentir ni una décima parte de lo que Jasper hacia en mi con su sonrisa; pero claro el siendo el hijo único de los McCarthy y yo la única niña de los Cullen alguna persona sin vida propia tenía que venir y joder las nuestras —En ese momento sonaba mas calmada, de alguna forma más Alice pero aun así su voz tenía un nota muy profunda de tristeza.— James nunca fue de mi agrado, pero por ser el papá de Emmett lo tenía que tratar. Justo en ese verano su empresa estaba yendo a la quiebra, "_Motors McCarthy" _ya no era una empresa con esperanza y él como toda persona desesperada cualquier ayuda sería la gloria

—Y tu papá lo ayudo ¿Cierto? —ella solo asintió a mi respuesta y sin más continuo hablando.

—Papá lo hizo sin la menor mala intención de sacar provecho, solo buscaba darle un poco mas de estabilidad a la empresa de James, pero el siendo tan codicioso le presento la maravillosa idea de que aportara mas capital. ¿La garantía de inversión? El 50% de las acciones de _Motors McCarthy. _Pero claro en esos momentos el crecimiento no se vería de un momento a otro, un punto más a favor para James, y que mejor que sus hijos recibieran los frutos de esos negocios así de una u otra forma aparentemente todos salían ganando.

—Todos menos ustedes dos —Alice solo se limito a verme y darme un intento de sonrisa que pareció más una mala mueca.

Ambas permanecimos en silencio, las dos pérdidas en sus pensamientos. Aunque más que perdida me encontraba sorprendida de cómo las personas podían llegar tan lejos por dinero ¡Dios! Eran sus hijos a los que estaban comprometiendo sin voz ni voto de su parte.

—Lo vez Isabella. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que mi padre hacia, lo supe cuando en mi cumpleaños numero diecisiete Emmett pidió oficialmente mi mano.

Shock, si algo podía definir mi estado en este momento esa sería la palabra correcta. Lo que sucedía aquí era algo terrible con solo imaginarme a una Alice de diecisiete años, enamorada de Jasper y sin la menor idea porque el mejor amigo de tu hermano con veinte años te pide que te cases con él, no era la estructura precisa de una historia de amor.

—Pero tú en esos momentos ya mantenías algo con Jasper, ¿él lo sabe Alice?

—Si Bella y también sabe que él es la única persona que amo —Después de eso se acerco a mí para abrazarme y de nuevo rompió a llorar—. Gracias por esto Bella, se que ya tienes suficientes problemas como para escuchar los míos y… —antes de que siguiera hablando la separe de mi para darle un beso en su mejilla.

—No pasa nada Ali, además que mi mamá dice que desahogarse siempre es bueno. Le das un respiro al alma —ambas nos sonreímos y ella de manera dramática se limpio sin lagrimas para de nuevo tener una la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Es tardísimo nena! —rápidamente guardo todo de nuevo es su cofre y lo metió en su lugar secreto.

—Anda, vámonos. Que Paolo odia las impuntualidades.

De manera apresurada tomo mi mano y me jalo fuera de su habitación en dirección al jardín donde Jasper ya nos esperaba. ¿Paolo? Jamás en mi vida había escuchado o conocido a alguien que se llamara así, por lo cual no tenía ni la mínima idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos a ver al tal _Paolo._ Educadamente Jasper le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Alice y posteriormente a mí la de la parte de atrás.

—Y bien señoritas ¿Cuál es nuestro destino?

—Vamos a Portald Jazz, Bella tiene una cita con Paolo —Alice dulcemente apretó la rodilla del rubio y este solo le dedico una mirada tierna.

—¿Lista para un cambio de look Isabella?

**OMR! Alguna se esperaba el pasado de Alice? Que les pareció? Y niñas solo una le atino a quien eran los que los descubrían, pobre Bella. Por cierto como quieren el nuevo look de Bells acepto sugerencias! ;)  
>Espero sus comentarios sobre el cap y les pido una enorme disculpa si las actualizaciones no son tan rápidas pero les juro que el fic no lo voy a abandonar JAMAS!<strong>

**Las quiero mucho niñas y no sabes cómo cada uno de sus RR me saca una sonrisa enorme :D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap que se llama "la fiesta" se imaginan algo?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: ****Los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**¿Aun hay alguien? Niñas siento mucho tardar tanto en subir capitulo y decidí subir este sin betear para no dejarlas esperando mas. Espero y puedan perdonar los horrores ortográficos que encuentren prometo que en cuanto mi beta me lo regrese lo subo como debe de ser. Ahora pasando al fic les recomiendo que escuchen "Control me de Rihana" para que comprendan un poquito más cierta escena. Nos leemos mas abajito!**

**La fiesta parte 1**

-¿Lista para un cabio de look Isabella?-

-u...un q… qué- mi voz salió totalmente temblorosa esperando que hubiera escuchado mal.

-Una nueva imagen, darte un giro diferente o como lo quieras llamar tontita- Alice una vez mas solo se limito a sonreírme y voltear al frente para enfrascarse en una conversación con Jasper dejándome completa y total mente en shock.

Un cambio de look o de imagen para una simple chica de servicio era… demasiado. Tenía claro que debía mantener una buena imagen para estar en el hospital con Edward pero todo esta era mucho. ¿Por qué cambiarme tan drásticamente? ¿Tal mal aspecto tenia? Muchas preguntas e ideas comenzaron a formarse en mi mente y cada una era peor que la otra. Por ahora solo rogaba que no me dejaran una imagen tan plastificada. Con ver a Lauren todos los días me bastaba.

-Anda Bella que ya vamos tarde- Con torpeza de baje del auto y me sorprendió no encontrarnos frente a alguno de los centros comerciales de aquí. Todo lo contrario. El auto estaba estacionado en una calle muy tranquila y frente a nosotros se encontraba un local que desde la fachada gritaba elegancia y glamour. _"Only Style" _se encontraba escrito en letras moradas ligeramente iluminadas en el techo del establecimiento, las paredes eran grises y tenía dos grandes ventanales a cada lado de la puerta. Elegancia y moda en una armonía perfecta.

-Procurare no tardar amor- Jasper sin darle respuesta a Alice la tomo delicadamente de su mentón y se enfrascaron en un dulce beso. Rápidamente aleje mi mirada de ellos era muy incomodo ver como ambos se sumergían en su burbuja dejando el demás mundo a un lado. Además que aun no me podía quitar de la cabeza las palabras de Alice para el Doctor Cullen, había entendido su situación con el otro chico ¿Emmett? Pero eso no quitaba que aun estuviera molesta.

-Alice querida ¡Que gusto verte!- de la puerta del establecimiento salió un chico muy apuesto y literalmente arranco a Alice de los brazos de su "novio" para abrazarla con aun mas efusividad

-Paolo cuanto tiempo- Alice de igual manera se prendió a el de modo que ambos se encontraban abrazándose con una efusividad que resultaba incluso empalagosa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí linda?, aun veo tu cabello en muy buen estado- el hombre frente a Alice de manera delicada había tomado un mechón de cabello de ella y lo revisaba minuciosamente.

-No, no para nada esta vez no vengo para un servicio para mi cariño, es para Isabella- automáticamente tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a mí para que solo Alice y su acompañante se dirigieran una sonrisa cómplice antes de que solo él se dirigiera hacia a mí.

Era atractivo, su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos topacio te regalaban una mirada cálida y era alto con un cuerpo musculoso pero si algo en él llamaba la atención era la sonrisa que brindaba tan tranquila y llena de confianza.

-Hola- difícilmente pudo haber escuchado mi "intento" de saludo de lo bajo que lo dije.

-Hola linda- lo contrario de mi, el me abrazo de igual forma que a Alice y estampo dos sonoros besos en cada una de mis mejillas provocando un sonrojo inmediato.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- sus ojos miraban los míos y extrañamente comenzó a transmitirme una confianza y paz absoluta.

-Bella. Bella Swan-

-Un enorme placer hermosa, yo soy Paolo Harper- de nuevo volvió a darme un caluroso abrazo y nos hizo pasar dentro del establecimiento.

Como era de esperarse todo era glamuroso y sobre todo hermoso. En las paredes del lado derecho había ventanales que terminaban algunos centímetros sobre el suelo e iluminaban muy bien la habitación, las paredes eran de un color fiusha que contrastaba con la moqueta beige, la cual cubria la mayor parte del piso y en algunas partes había azulejos en tono chocolate con diferentes formas dando una combinación muy linda ambas moquetas. Del lado izquierdo se encontraban dos sillones blancos con cojines verdes del mismo color que la alfombra bajo estos, entre ambos se encontraba una mesa para café de color café claro y del lado derecho un poco mas delante de los sillones estaba la recepción; un escritorio del mismo color que la mesa de café y tras este estaba una señorita que nos brindaba una sonrisa cálida.

-Bienvenida señorita Isabella- su voz era cálida o por lo menos aparentaba cordialidad.

A pesar de su perfecto recogido atado en la nuca algunos mechones rebeldes le hacían compañía a su flequillo color negro. Su piel apiñonada iba en conjunción con unos ojos miel y unas pestañas enormemente tupidas y perfectamente maquilladas asi como sus labios en un tono rosáceo.

-Mi nombre es Cindy y esta tarde estaré aquí para lo que necesite- de forma amable volvió a sonreír y me tendió su mano, de igual forma tome su mano y le brinde una sonrisa.

-Bueno _ladies_ entonces ¿Qué hacemos parados cuando tenemos una hermosa dama que espera ser atendida?- Paolo con mucho entusiasmo se acerco a mí y comenzó a jalarme hacia las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Y yo? ¿Que no merezco ni un poquito de atención?- Al voltear a ver a Alice, tenía un puchero que de no haberlo visto antes en ella me hubiera convencido.

-Alice querida, todos los días me dejas trabajar en ti- automáticamente sus palabras provocaron una leve risita en Cindy por el doble significado.

-Ohh no Jazzy, ya sabes que yo prefiero algo mas… diferente- de manera rápida una sonrisa de complicidad de instalo en Jasper y Alice bufo haciéndose notar de nuevo.

-Nena si quieres puedes pedirle a Cindy el tratamiento que necesites pero hoy mi atención esa en _Bellita_- sin esperar replica me jalo escaleras arriba obligándome a subir corriendo sin permitirme fijar mi atención en nada ma que en no caerme.

-Muy bien Bella, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y tú aun tienes mucha ropa encima asi que corre inmediatamente a ponerte una bata-

Sin prestarme más atención se metió a un armario y comenzó a salir con las manos llena de productos que no tenía ni la menor idea de que eran.

-¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?!- su chillido me hizo correr a la puerta frente a mí. De manera rápida me saque la ropa para quedarme solamente en la minúscula lencería que me habían obligado a usar y sin pensarlo más me coloque la bata blanca frente a mí para posteriormente salir a encontrarme con Paolo.

::

Lleva más de 5 horas, 2 ensaladas y muchas botellas de agua en este lugar. Decir que estaba desesperada era una descripción muy pobre para mi estado. JAMAS, JAMAS en mi vida se me había ocurrido que todo esto fuera tan…asi. Tratamientos con barro, algas y más cosas raras habían pasado por mi piel y cabello dándoles a ambos una suavidad increíble y para que nada arruinara eso Paolo se encargo que de igual manera no quedara ni una pisca de bello en todo mi cuerpo y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODO desde unas cejas perfectamente perfiladas hasta unas pantorrillas libres de cualquier bellito. Que claro no había sido todo tan malo pues los masajes fueron tan relajantes que estoy segura me dormí en ellos. Después de eso siguieron aplicaciones de exfoliantes y unos cuantos minutos en un Sauna, para finalizar con otra hora y media dedicada única y exclusivamente al arreglo y cuidado de las uñas tanto de mis palmas como de mi pies dejándolas ambas en un perfecto estado; color negro en los pies y manicure francés en las manos en las manos. Ahora sinceramente podían aplicarme mayonesa para el cabello y ni siquiera diría pio pues conociendo a Paolo como hasta ahora sería como decírselo al viento. Algo totalmente inútil.

- Anda cariño que es el turno de tu cabello-

Con una mirada suplicante volteé mi mirada al hombre frente a mí con esperanza que me dejara en libertad.

-Bellita tu mirada perdió efecto sobre mi después de la quinceava vez que me la pusiste, ahora dame el honor de terminar lo más rápido que pueda y dejarte por fin el libertad- ante sus palabras solo fui capaz de dejarme caer frente a él en un sillón muy cómodo en color crema para asi ver frente a mí, mi propio reflejo que él no tardo en cubrir con una cortina café.

Después de eso quito la toalla que envolvía mi cabello aun húmedo por los recientes tratamientos y comenzó a cepillarlo muy suavemente.

-Para jamás haberle aplicado nada, tienes una cabellera por la que muchas mujeres matarían Isabella. Textura suave. Brillo. Color natural. Algún día vas a decirme como lograrlo- a pesar de no verlo podía notar la sonrisa en su voz.

-En verdad es una pena cortarlo, que claro no exagerare. Además con la idea que tengo en mente solo te veras aun más preciosa, estoy seguro que Edward va a quedar fascinado con tigo-

Ante su idea mi corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza y mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso. ¿Sería eso verdaderamente posible? Con todo esto que me estaban haciendo ¿Edward se fijaría en mi? La idea me hizo sonreír como una tonta hasta que una parte en mi cabeza silencio lo que estaba diciendo. _¿Aun más atención Isabella? no basto que te haya besado dos beses y en la última casi terminas en su cama. Además si lo olvidabas eres su EMPLEADA y si todo eso no basta no olvides a la Doctora Denali. _Ante eso la sonrisa automáticamente desapareció de mi rostro y trate de quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Ni poniéndome brillos de diamante encima Edward se figaría en mí.

Estuve sentada por otra hora más mientras Paolo se encargaba de cortar mi cabello y hacerle algunos arreglos más. Lo único especial que le había pedido es que quería conservar el color natural cosa que no represento mucho problema para él pues según solo necesitaba algunos reflejos para resaltar el color natural. Cosa que no sabía que implicaba.

-¿Te gusta?- de manera rápida Paolo abrió la cortina que cubria el espejo y frente a mi apareció un reflejo completamente desconocido.

Si bien la chica frente a mi tenia los mismos ojos chocolate que yo poseía pero el resto era muy diferente. Su piel lucia tan suave y cremosa que parecía porcelana pura, sus ojos eran enmarcados por unas cejas definidas, pestañas tupidas en un estado rizado, su nariz lucia más respingada y eran casi imprescindibles las pequeñas pecas que la rodeaban, sus labios se notaban suaves con un color rosa natural ligeramente más oscuro en el centro. Pero si eso me había dejado sorprendida aun mas estaba por el cabello mostraba el reflejo. Ligeramente se encontraba más corto de lo que yo lo tenía, ahora reposaba algunos centímetros más debajo de los hombros de la chica aproximadamente a media espalda, por el reflejo podía notar su brillo aunque si en algo era diferente eran en los pequeños mechones casi rubios que se escondían entre los rizos. Sin duda la persona frente a mi era muy muy linda.

-Eres tu Isabella- la voz de Paolo me saco de mi meticulosa inspección para voltearlo a ver con una cara de completa incredulidad.

-No me mires asi niña, si observas bien ni siquiera es tanto el cambio. Solo colocamos lo necesario en tu piel para darle más suavidad y dejarla libre de cualquier imperfección. En tu cabello como lo pediste conserve el color natural, únicamente me encargue de despuntarlo para posteriormente darle un ligero degrafilado para cayera más livianamente y fuera más fácil peinarlo, como creo que ya lo notaste algunos mechones tienen un color miel asi que como lo prometí solo le hice algunos reflejos a tu cabello. Anda mírate luces hermosa, creo que merezco una sonrisa como premio-

Ante sus palabras solo me levante y me lance a sus brazos para abrazarlo y comencé a soltar algunas lagrimillas con muchos gracias intermedios.

-Hey, no te pongas asi que voy a pensar que hice algo monstruoso con tigo- El pelinegro frente a mi puso una carita que solo me hizo reír y abrazarlo aun más fuerte.

-Muchas gracias Paolo, hiciste mucho más de lo que esperaba- al ver sus ojos pude darme cuenta que no era la única que se había sentido muy a gusto toda la tarde en compañía del otro.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme pequeña fue un enorme placer para mi estar todo este tiempo por una chica tan sencilla como tú, ¿Sabes? De hecho ni con Alice disfruto pasar tanto el tiempo.-

Después de su comentario ambos bajamos sonrientes, pero automáticamente mi sonrisa se esfumo note que en el recibidor se encontraba Alice platicando animadamente con un par de zanahorias andantes, de hecho una era la niñita que me había hecho el drama de su vida por "su Eddie" ambas se encontraban de espaldas a mi sin verme aun.

-¿Qué pasa linda las Cameron no te agradan?- Paolo muy disimuladamente las señalo a ellas al mismo tiempo que me susurraba al odio.

-Si…bueno no lo que sucedió es que…-

-¡BELLA!- El grito de Alice provoco que las zana…digo las Cameron junto con las demás personas voltearan a verme de una forma extraña.

Por su parte la menor de los Cullen se acerco corriendo hacia a mí para abrazarme y ponerse a dar saltitos muy raros mientras decía palabras que ni ella entendía por lo rápido que lo hacía. Hasta ese punto todo iba muy bien, pero como dicen no hay momento bueno que no sea convertido en malo.

-¿Desde cuándo la chacha recibe atenciones de primera? Alicita querida- La pelirroja que me había encontrado en casa de los Cullen fue la primera en hablar y como era de esperarse no tardo en darme una mirada de maldad pura.

-Ósea no Paolo, no deberías de permitir que _esta_ muchachita se arregle aquí, ¡¿Qué imagen le va a dar al spa?!- La otra pelirroja fue la que hablo y aunque en apariencia era un poco diferente a lo que era su hermana en lo demás ambas eran totalmente iguales. Snobs y carentes de inteligencia.

No pude evitar bajar la mirada ante sus comentarios, en buena parte tenían razón yo no tenina por que estar aquí. Pero ese pensamiento cambio cuando Paolo soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que se sujeto su estomago.

-Vicky, Vicky con el tiempo tu inteligencia disminuye mas ¿cierto querida?- la cara de la tal "Vicky" se descompuso en una mueca en cuanto escucho eso. –Que claro de igual manera con Amber su coeficiente cada vez disminuye más. Niñas no han pensado que tal vez tanto broncearse les ha quemado buen numero de neuronas- Aunque Paolo quería mantener una cara de duda tanto Alice como yo no tardamos en partirnos de risa ante lo que decía.

-¡Paolo!- A coro ambas soltaron un grito que pasa desapercibido por él pues de igual manera se reía.

-Me niego a creer que defiendes a esta-

-Señorita le aclaro que esta tiene su nombre, Soy Isabella Swan la ASISTENTE del Señor Edward cosa que presiento su hermana ya le comento.- Sin que me extrañara me dejo con la mano extendida la segunda pelirroja.

Al contrario de hacer eso su mirada paso desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies y antes de responderme su boca puso una sonrisa burlona.

-Demasiado simple para trabajar con Edward, Amber tenía razón eres muy poquita cosa para tu puesto niñita, que fastidio para Eddie soportarte-

Seguramente en otro momento hubiera bajado la cabeza y las lagrimas no tardarían en descender cual ríos sin cause pero no hoy que Edward ya me había hecho sentir menos y había estado encerrada por mucho tiempo. Hoy no era un buen día para humillar a Isabella. Hoy no.

-Señorita creo que usted debe entender que solo porque no me tiro kilos de maquillaje encima o tengo escotes que muestran más de lo que tapan como los suyos soy poca cosa y aunque ese sea el caso es muy mi problema. Aunque si usted por trabajar entiende que hay algo mas es muy su asunto y si asi fuera a ser es algo de lo que se debe de preocupar Edward y yo no usted. Con permiso.- con una cara de estupefacción tanto del par de hermanas como de Alice y una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro de Paolo solo le di un beso al último y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

El aire fio impacto contra mi piel y me hizo estremecer. Sabía que no había sido la respuesta más adecuada para el par de amigas de Edward si es que eso eran de él. Pero yo no era sumisa y tampoco me merecía que a cualquier persona que se le antojara viniera a menospreciarme por no ser de su nivel. Ya estaba harta de eso.

-¿Isabella?- una mano delicadamente toco mi hombro y al voltear me encontré con un rubio sumamente sorprendido.

-Si, Jasper soy yo ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Es que… luces hermosa y no es porque antes no fueras solo que ahora sacaron provecho a eso- su sonrisa era sincera y cuando me abrazo le correspondí de igual manera. Sin duda su abrazo me había hecho sentir más segura sobre mi aspecto.

Después de eso Alice salió aun riéndose por lo que había pasado y sin más partimos para la mansión Cullen y fue justo cuando recordé las palabras de Edward en la tarde _"Quiero que en cuanto llegues te pongas al tanto con Alice de lo que vas a hacer. Ah y esta noche quiero en mi habitación lo de ayer y tú te incluyes en el menú" _ no, ya no me podía prestar más a lo que sea que el tramara, si con simplemente verlo mis rodillas se volvían puré verlo semi desnudo otra vez terminaría en algo muy malo. No podía dormir en casa de los Cullen.

-Alice podrían llevarme hoy a mi casa por favor-

-Pero nena Edward me dio instrucciones precisas de que después de salir de aquí tenía que llevarte a casa a mostrarte toda tu ropa además que creó que él quería arreglar algunas cosas con tigo- si claro ya me podía imaginar se las "cosas" que el cobrizo quería tratar con migo.

-Lo sé a mi me dijo lo mismo pero tengo tareas que terminas además que si voy a mudarme a tu casa hay algunas cosas que me gustaría llevarme- estaba poniendo todo mi empeño en mostrar un poco de tristeza para que aceptara.- enserio necesito mis cosas Ali-

-Muy bien pero si Edward se molesta no quiero que me involucres ok-

Una hora y media después ambos me dejaron frente a mi humilde casa, Alice cada cinco minutos me preguntaba si era seguro que estuviera aquí y Jasper la tranquilizaba diciendo que estaba segura con él. Finalmente después de prometerme millones de veces que iba a estar bien se marcharon.

No había notado lo cansada que estaba hasta que mi cabeza toco la almohada y deje de saber en qué mundo me encontraba.

-Bella, linda anda a desayunar- mamá sacudía de forma firme mi hombro y sin discutirle más me apresure a tomas una ducha, la cual me resulto helada seguramente a falta de pago de nuevo habían vuelto a cortar el gas. Sin demorarme salí de la ducha para ponerme unos jeans desgastados por tanto uso, una blusa gris, sobre esta una chamarra negra que era lo más abrigador que tenia y mis inseparables converse negras. Mi cabello solo lo cepille para que estuviera libre de nudos

-Buenos días- en la pequeña mesa que llamábamos comedor se encontraba Charlie sentado a lado de Renné. Ambos me voltearon a ver con cara sorprendía, seguramente por el look

-Bells luces hermosa hija ¿Por qué el cambio?- aunque se intentaba hacer el valiente tanto mamá como yo sabíamos que Charlie estaba muy triste a causa de su despido y más aun por los gastos de la casa.

-Oh pues el señor Cullen lo considero algo necesario, por cierto ya no es necesario que me den dinero para los libros de biología el viernes me pagaran mi primer sueldo y planeo comprarlos- esa noticia los alivio un poco o por lo menos eso sentí.

Lo que nos saco de la plática fueron los golpes que se escucharon en la puerta.

-Yo voy- sin esperar respuesta camine los pocos pasos que me separaban de la puerta y me sorprendió ver a Jasper parado esperándome.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Jazz?- el de manera educada evadió mi pregunta para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella, Edward me envió para que te llevara a la escuela y ayudara en tu mudanza.-

Mi seño se frunció en automático ¿Por qué Edward hacia esto? El no se tenía que preocupar por mi y mucho menos tener estas atenciones con migo.

-Nos vamos ahora o ¿llegue muy temprano?- soltando un suspiro solo tome mi mochila y una bolsa negra que contenía una parte de mis cosas.

-Vale vámonos- Jasper cortésmente abrió la puerta para mí y en un silencio cómodo nos dirigimos hacia la escuela.

-Gracias Jazz nos vemos en la tarde- agitando mi mano me baje del auto pero la mano del rubio me detuvo.

-Bella tengo órdenes de venirte a recoger para llevarte a la mansión Cullen. Si antes de que me preguntes son ordenes de Edward.- No tenia caso que peleara por algo que mi jefe ya había predispuesto que claro el me iba a oír le gustara o no.

Que claro esas palabras que tanto ansiaba gritarle a su bello rostro tuvieron que esperar y posponerse hasta quien sabe cuándo. La razón; desde el martes no tenía el gusto de ver a Edward, por alguna razón o más bien enojo suyo me había estado evitando poniéndome una cosa diferente que hacer cada día. Miércoles, ordena los expedientes sobre mi escritorio por apellido, jueves, arregla los libros de la biblioteca por autor y hoy viernes a petición de Alice y permiso de su hermano podía instalarme en la habitación que me habían asignado –la cual seguía siendo la que se encontraba frente a la suya- para que desempacara las pocas cosas que había traído con migo.

-Amiga ¿está bien si pasó el sábado a tu casa a las 12:00?-

-Aun no sé si tenga que trabajar el sábado también Rose- de manera distraída masticaba una manzana mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento en busca del Mercedes negro donde debía estar esperándome Jasper. En efecto desde hace unos días el se encargaba de traerme y llevarme a la mansión Cullen para posterior mente llevarme de nuevo a mi casa. Tal vez Edward no me veía en varios días pero estaba segura que lo mantenían muy bien informado de que es lo que hacía.

-Isabella prometiste que te arreglarías con migo para después irnos juntas a la fiesta de Alec y finalmente te quedarías a dormir en mi casa- Rosalie podría ser una belleza única pero cuando se enojaba era mejor tenerle cuidado.-

-Se que lo hice y pienso cumplirlo pero Rose la fiesta es dentro de una semana y no sé para qué…-

-Tontita la fiesta es mañana-

-¿¡Que!?- estaba perdida aun si mañana tuviera que cuidar canguros Rose me obligaría a ir en cuanto terminara.

-No voy a aceptar que me salgas con la excusa de _"….Edward puede pedirme que trabaje mañana" _porque ya la sé de memoria- después de hacer un pobre inmutación de mi voz diciéndole eso se paro enfrente de mi impidiéndome continuar caminando.

-Enserio Bella necesitas salir más, aprovecha lo hermosa que te vez con ese cambio de look que tienes. Además si lo vez por el lado amable te va a servir para sacarte a Edward de la cabeza, a él y a sus "magníficos" labios como tú los llamas- ante sus palabras mi rostro adquirió un rojo intenso y antes que pudiera gritarle algo ya se encontraba corriendo hacia su beetle negro descapotable.

Derrotada me dirigí a la mansión de los Cullen y ahí pase unas de las tardes mas extenuantes de mi vida ayudándole a Alice.

-Entonces solo nos queda repasar lo del maquillaje- Mis pies pedían a gritos un descanse después de llegar de la escuela la pequeña duende me había secuestrado para inicialmente terminar de explicarme lo que me faltaba conocer sobre el manejo del consultorio de Edward y lo referente al cobrizo. Hasta ese punto nada iba mal, pero todo empeoro cuando vino la hora del vestuario y arreglo personal. Había tenido que probarme todas las prendas que a Alice se le ocurrieran para formar diferentes conjuntos y claro como era de esperarse cada conjunto iba acompañado por unas trampas mortales que ella hacía llamar tacones. Pero la tortura china no término ahí si no también me explico y aplico todo el maquillaje que quiso; bases, sombras, labiales, delineador y miles de cosas más. Estaba agotada.

-Alice no es necesario que lo repitamos todo me quedo muy claro además como veo tu hermano ya se arrepintió de que yo fuera su asistente-

-No seas tan negativa Bella, el aun te quiere para ese puesto si no ¿porque me pidió que te siguiera capacitando? Y créeme que si en algo se puso gruñón mi hermanito fue en lo de la ropa. Ahora me marcho que quede de salir con Jazz y de seguir aquí voy a llegar tarde si quieres ya puedes irte que los viernes Edward jamás llega temprano siempre alguna zorra se le cruza en el camino. Bueno chao Bellita-

Al escuchar sus palabras una extraña sensación me recorrió, sentía un nudo en el estomago a la vez que la ira comenzaba a fluir en mi al ritmo que las imágenes de Edward besando y divirtiéndose con otra mujer me atacaban. ¡¿Qué jodidos sucedía con migo?!

::

-Isabella deja de poner tantas excusas, haber dime ¿Qué te parece este?- Ante mí se encontraba Rose mostrándome un vestido rojo que era más su estilo que mío. Estaba en casa de Rosalie desde la una de la tarde, como lo había prometido había pasado puntualmente por mí a las doce y a partir de ahí me convertí en la muñeca de carne y hueso que siempre deseo tener; mascarillas y demás artilugios habían pasado por mi piel aunque gracias a la sesión que había tenido con Paolo estos habían sido pocos. En estos momentos nos encontrábamos en la búsqueda del vestuario perfecto para una noche de fiesta.

-No me convence lo suficiente, creo que unos jeans estarán mejor- la rubia ignoro mis palabra para meterse de nuevo a su closet en búsqueda de algo adecuado pero más tardo en entrar que en salir con un grito que me hizo levantar muy rápido de la cama.

-¡Lo tengo!-

-Qué tienes Rose-

-Bellita hermosa ¿recuerdas el vestido que te regale por tu cumpleaños?- Si algo tenía mi amiga era que buscaba cualquier pretexto para regalarme algo y en los últimos años me había dado más regalos que por comodidad y falta de uso ella guardaba.

Pero justo antes de que le contestara ella saco de una funda negra un vestido hermoso. Era de color azul eléctrico hecho de satén con un corte strapless en el busto, pero tenía una "V" marcada con ligeros brillantes plateados dando mas forma en esa parte, tenía una caída bonita pues una capa de tela caía más grande las otras terminando en forma de ligeras ondas. Ese era el vestido indicado.

-Anda póntelo, combínalo con los tacones plateados que están sobre el tocador y termina de alistarte en lo que yo escojo lo mío. Siéntete libre de usar lo que quieras solo date prisa que vamos un poco tarde- lanzándome un beso, se volvió a meter en el closet para escoger su ropa.

Rápidamente saque el vestido de la funda que lo envolvía para tomarlo en mis manos y descubrir si en verdad la tela era tan suave como se veía, una vez comprobado eso me retire la bata para ponerme el vestido. Sin duda Rose tenía todo calculado y por eso insistió tanto en que aceptara usar un conjunto muy especifico de lencería; un coordinado de un color casi igual al vestido, la parte superior era del mismo corte que el vestido y con un escote en pico para que no se notara por contrario la parte inferior eran unas minúsculas bragas que descubrían mas de lo que tapaban.

Una vez con el vestido puesto me dirigí hacia el tocador de mi amiga para poner en práctica lo aprendido con Alice. Sin querer verme tan recargada de mi cara ignore las bases y polvos para ponerme un poco de sombra azul petróleo sobre los parpados, después de eso la sombra negra difuminada me ayudo a hacer un efecto_ Smoke_ para finalizar delinee por la parte de arriba mis ojos, encantada de que Paolo hubiera rizado mis pestañas y aun duraran asi solo coloque algunas capas de mascara y para el toque final un gloss rosa en los labios. Al verme en el espejo el resultado me gusto, sencillo y misterioso.

-Pero si luces preciosa, esta noche me la robas Isabella- Rosalie tras de mi me hacia un puchero que fingía enojo, pero aun y con su mueca lucia deslumbrante. Un vestido blanco de un solo hombro se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, finalizando a la mitad de sus muslos y era acompañado por unos tacones estilo _pumps_ imposiblemente altos color rojo sangre.

-Anda maquíllame a mi también y yo prometo hacerte el peinado- con una sonrisa se sentó frente a mí para que pusiera manos a la obra en ella. Después de todo, esas lecciones con Alice por fin daban frutos.

::

-Bells luces deslumbrante hoy- Andrew en cuanto nos noto entre todo el mundo de gente que estaba en la mansión de Alec se acerco a saludarnos.

-Si claro y para la rubia ni un cumplido- los tres soltamos una carcajada pues sabíamos que Rose lo decía solo para molestar a Andrew.

-Vamos rubia tu sabes que soy inmune a tus encantos- de forma teatral rose fingió llorar sobre mi hombro provocando que los tres nos botáramos de risa.

-Con que divirtiéndose sin mi eh- frente a nosotros se encontraba Alec, era sorprendente como a pesar de las diferentes personalidades que poseían él y Rosalie ambos eran inseparables y prueba de ello era como se abrazaban en este momento. En un principio llegue a pensar que ese par terminaría junto pero después de ver como con el tiempo la única relación que mantenían era de amistad esa idea se evaporo.

-Bella ¿Cómo has estado mujer? Tiene mucho que no te veía- Alec sonreía mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de nosotros para poder platicar mejor puesto que la música era muy fuerte.

-Bien gracias un poco ajetreada por la escuela pero creo que me conservo bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?- antes de responderme, Alec levanto uno de sus brazos para saludar a alguien tras de mí, intente no voltear para no quedar como una chismosa pero sentía una mirada muy penetrante en la nuca, tratando de hacerlo de forma menos obvia posible voltee mi cabeza y para mi sorpresa solo encontré a un grupo de chicas bailando entre sí sin poderme atención alguna. Exageraciones mías seguramente.

-Nada importante, justo hace unas semanas llegue de mis vacaciones en Italia y apenas estoy poniéndome al día. Por cierto Rose me comento que habías entrado a trabajar con los Cullen seguramente ya debiste haber conocido a…-

-¡Alec! Cuanto tiempo sin verte corazón- interrumpiendo a Alec una morena se acerco para abrazarlo y sin más se lo llevo, extrañados nos quedamos viendo por donde desapareció.

-Bueno no vamos a estar toda la fiesta aburriéndonos como ostras, asi que ¡A BAILAR!- mi rubia amiga se paro jalándonos a Andrew y a mí a la pista que se encontraba un tanto llena.

Con una sonrisa de complicidad que le dio a Andrew se alejo para bailar con un chico de cabello negro que la había estado observando desde que llegamos. Sin preocuparle al castaño frente a mi me dedico una sonrisa angelical para posterior mente tomar mis caderas y comenzar a movernos al ritmo de David Guetta.

Si en mi vida tenía un placer culposo era el bailar y por fortuna mía no era tan mala haciéndolo además que el mundo desaparecía cada vez que el ritmo invadía mi cuerpo, solo era consciente de la música y la coordinación con mi cuerpo. Asi que esta vez no fue la excepción.

Separándome un poco de And comencé a moverme con mayor soltura sin dejarlo a él a un lado, por el contrario encontrábamos la forma de acoplarnos a cada canción que pasaba. Reíamos y cantábamos sin dejar de bailar pero de repente me llego de nuevo la sensación de estar observada y aunque trataba de encontrar quien me veía solo notaba a las personas que estaban cerca de nosotros perdidas en su propio mundo hasta que a lo lejos cuando las luces de colores dejaron de parpadear y comenzaron a aclarase un poco pude vislumbrar unos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente. Ante eso me detuve abruptamente provocando que la pareja tras de mí se impactaran con migo. No, el no podía estar aquí, eso era imposible y de ser asi ¡¿Qué demonios hacia viéndome?!

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- Andrew rápidamente me saco del tumulto de gente, aunque eso era lo que menos notaba justo ahora buscaba por todo el lugar ese par de ojos esmeralda pero no se encontraban en ningún lugar.

-Hermosa debiste decirme que te estaba pisando y no detenerte abruptamente- la sonrisa de mi amigo me relajo un poco, dándole una última vista al lugar me voltee para concentrarme en la plática. Estaba en un estado crítico porque eso de imaginarme a Edward ya era algo extremo.

-Bella te parece si pedimos algo de tomar- justo en ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos sentados frente a la barra del bar que abastecía a la fiesta.

-Ehh… una coca-cola para mí está bien- And de forma amable se levanto pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Andrew olvida eso y por favor tráenos dos Cosmopolitan- sin esperar una negativa y negando con la cabeza él se fue por las bebidas siguiendo las órdenes de Rosalie.

-Ni me mires asi que prometiste divertirte y es lo que vamos a hacer-

Después de eso de nuevo los tres nos encontrábamos disfrutando de los tragos, en cierta medida la rubia tenía razón un poco de alcohol en mi sistema me soltó un poco más, además de que tenían muy buen sabor esos Cosmopolitan de fresa.

-¡Oh por dios! Bella vamos a bailar esa canción me encanta, Rosalie sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba para bailar al ritmo de _"Control me de Rihana"- _antes de salir disparadas a la pista Andrew nos dijo que él nos alcanzaba después pues iba al sanitario.

Sin más caminamos los pasos que nos separaban de la pista y Rose se paro delante de mi moviendo su cuerpo al compas de los primeros acordes, cerrando los ojos me perdí en el ritmo que marcaba la canción y comencé a hacer movimientos lentos con mis caderas mientras mis manos se movían alborotando mi cabello. La canción era muy sexy para bailar y cuando unas manos se posaron en mis caderas abrazándome por la cintura me extraño que mi castaño amigo haya tardado tan poco en el baño pero sin préstale mas atención continúe con mis movimientos solo que esta vez iban acompañados por él, en cierto momento ambos nos pegamos mas y pude notar su musculoso pecho mientras que un embriagador olor me envolvía y sentía como sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi vientre y sus labios se posaban en mi cuello. Al hacer eso intente voltear pero su agarre se intensifico mas y fue cuando note que los brazos que me envolvían eran mas pálidos que los de Andrew además que una camisa azul oscuro los envolvía pero principalmente ese olor que me envolvía solo una persona lo tenía y esa persona era el mismísimo Edward Cullen.

-¿Te han dicho lo jodidamente hermosa que te vez en ese vestido?-

**Antes que nada les pido una disculpa niñas y podría darles miles de explicaciones de todo lo que me ha pasado pero no tengo intenciones de aburrirlas asi que mejor díganme, ¿Les gusto el capi? como se podrán dar cuenta pasaron algunas cosillas importantes, niñas su opinión me importa mucho y me gustaría saber que piensan o que les gustaría que pasara. Bueno y para mejorar esto de ahora en adelante hare mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar cada quince días! Por cierto les gustaría que les colocara los links del cabio de look, los vestidos etc.?  
>Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y recuerdes que JAMAS voy a abandonarla historia. Las quiero niñas!<strong>


End file.
